


The Black Prince

by Animeloverani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Sexual Content, I have no control over my writing, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements, human!bijou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeloverani/pseuds/Animeloverani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto and his big brother Kyuubi move to Konoha for a fresh start. Unknown to them, one chance sighting was all the thief, the Black Prince, needed to decide to set his eyes upon the youngest of the two. With a vampire after each of their affection, the Uzumakis' lives just keep changing. With over protective siblings, cousins, and uncles thrown into the mix the only thing to make things harder is the Vampire Council's interference.</p><p>Originally a fic on Fanfiction, in the process of moving chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: …Obviously I have no control over what my mind deems worthy of writing. But I might as well see where this story leads me. And I may have been reading D.N.Angel manga one too many times when I sat down to write.
> 
> Originally found on Fanfiction, I will be going through each chapter as I put them up on this new site. I hope my crazy ideas are enjoyable to some of you that read. 
> 
> Heads Up: I suck with verb tense!! I will try to rectify that at some point.... So you may have to bear with it...

Alarms rang out through the pitch night as rain falls from the heavens to the earth. Atop the roofs of sleeping humans and demons, the thief made his escape from the flashing red and blue lights heading towards the scene of the crime. Little did they know that all they will find is the customary letter thanking the owner of whatever he stole for said item and the black raven feather; the thief smirks as he stops above an alley way. Like every town and city before them, Konoha just wasn't prepared for what hit them, making the Black Prince's job so much easier for him. Lucky for them, this prince was beginning to feel lazy. The excitement of stealing prize jewels was dwindling, but what else was there to do for fun if not sending police on wild chases?

As he was about to jump to the next roof, a flash of bright yellow drew his attention to the alley way below him. Silently, the thief made his way down the building's side, hidden in the shadows as he reaches the cold, dirty floor littered with trash and more. He looks around, and watches with a predatory gleam as the yellow he saw moved.

Upon closer look, the yellow was in fact the bright blonde hair of a small boy. Although feminine with a first glance, looking closer shows the hidden signs of a male. And with a thief's trained eye, it is impossible to miss such simple details. The young boy was looking around, as if confused or lost. Bright blue eyes the color of a stormy ocean swept around the area. He was shivering and trembling without pause and had his arms wrapped around himself as if in a hug to try and keep warm.

The Black Prince smirked as he found his next target, guess he wasn't going to get bored after all. As he was preparing to make an appearance to the distraught teen, out of a back door a tall red head came charging out, as if in a rush. The taller male was looking around almost frantically and calmed the minute he saw the blonde staring at him wide eyes. Eyes that held recognition of the older red head.

"Naruto…? Oh, Naru, are you okay? Come here, let's get you inside." He called and walked towards the confused blonde. The thief took the chance to look at the older male. A shine caught his attention, and he spotted several stud earrings and one pair of loops hidden behind long red locks of hair that was beginning to get matted down with water, "Oh, my poor baby," the elder cooed to the teen as if the blonde were a small child, "you're soaked to the bone… Come on, let's go get you some dry clothes and a hot cup of coco." The blond simple gave a small smile, as he held to the elder absorbing what warmth he could. A cup of hot chocolate sounded quite nice, even if it meant putting up with being babied for a bit.

The thief watched as they went into the building and out the front to a car, taking off down the dark road. 'How interesting…. But that older one may cause trouble... None the less, I always get what I want. I am an Uchiha after all.' With a satisfied smirk, and swirling red eyes, the Uchiha thief left the area, heading to turn over the stolen goods for his pay and then to head home to plot and plan his next move. "I'll have to figure out where he lives… What was his name again….? Naruto…" He tested the name and was please at how well it rolled off his tongue. "You will be mine Naruto." The male said as he removed his mask and looked into the full body mirror in his rooms. 

His small but muscular frame was hugged snugly by the dark black mesh top and tight black pant. The smooth ivory bird mask held in one pale hand as the other combed through his tangled and soaked midnight hair that had tints of dark blue in it. His usual spiked up hair lay flat from the rain. The swirling black comas in his crimson red eyes slowed as they bleed back to the normal coal black color. He smirked, revealing his fangs to his refection, the young vampire laughed. One was allowed to be vain when one had the immortal beauty of a vampire, no?

POV Change ~with Naruto~

Naruto was led from the car into the warm sanctuary that was his and his brother's home. His spiky golden locks soaked and dripping puddles onto the floor. He stood there shivering. Kyuubi looks at his little brother and sighs. He takes his eyes off of him for a few moments, and this is what happens. He get's locked out of the club by the back door. Kyuubi shakes his head of excess water much like a dog and carries a towel to his baby brother.  
"Come here Naru. Let Big Brother dry your hair." He said and smiled as Naruto sat in the chair in front of him and let Kyuubi dry his hair. "Now, how about you go take a nice hot bath and I'll make you that hot chocolate." Even through the blonde before him was 17, nearly 18, the older couldn't help but baby his brother. It wasn't as if Naruto put much protest into it.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and went down the hall to the bathroom. Their home was plain, but it held a nice homey feel. Earth brown walls adorned with past school awards and photos of the brothers growing up and of them as a family, with their cousins from the demon village Suna. Surprisingly the demonic gene in the family skipped over Naruto, but didn't completely skip Kyuubi, the gene gave the elder heightened senses and small fangs, barely noticeable to even demon eyes. Lush beige carpets ran across all the floors, but the tile in the kitchen and bathrooms. Naruto reached the bathroom and opened the door. The white marble counters and tub causing him to sigh.

"…Bath… Long bath…." He mumbles as he sets up the I-pod player that was constantly left in there for this very reason, choosing his favorite play list, Naruto begins to fill the tub with hot water that wouldn't cool for a while. Once the temperature and desired amount was set, with added soothing lotions and bath salts, Naruto striped and sunk into the blissfully warm water. Away from the cold air, away from the wet clothing that clung uncomfortably to his body, away from the icy chill of the rain and wind, and away from the one who locked him out in that cold rain.

Shaking his head, and allowing himself to sink into the tub a bit farther, only leaving his head above water to breathe. With even breathes and the soft humming sound of the 1,000 song play list, Naruto allowed himself a moments rest. Closing his now calm cerulean blue eyes. 'Only a moment,' he told himself.

The next time the young blonde came to; it was to a smiling Kyuubi who informs him his coco was getting cold. With a sleepy smile, Naruto steps out and quickly dresses into the freshly warmed pajamas his brother had laid out for him. After being given his hot chocolate, he was sent off to bed.  
Once his head hit the pillow, Naruto knew no more other than the beautiful dream being before him, shrouded in shadows and darkness, all but his bright red eyes. Naruto stared transfixed by the red eyes.

Kyuubi checked on his little brother once before giving the okay, checking that the security system was activated, and going to bed himself. Next time Kyuubi sees his poor baby brother's tormentor will be the last time she does anything to Naruto. With an evil smirk and many evil, not so nice plans swirling around in his head fighting for their chance to be used in his revenge, Kyuubi fell into a light sleep, unaware of the dangerous creature that had just made its home in Konoha.

Later in the night Naruto awoke to a constant tapping at his window. He glares at the window and sees nothing out there but the pitch dark night, the tree by his room, and the moon still out. He looks at the clock and groans. "It's only one in the fucking morning… What the F." He mumbles as he tosses on his bed. He closes his eyes and hears the tapping again, he jumps and storms to the window. He glares out at the night and growls. He turns to go back to bed and hears it again. Spinning on his heels he gets ready to yell but freezes seeing a raven sitting on the branch of the tree outside his window. He laughs as he opens the window a bit. "A raven? I was freaking out over a raven?" He laughs at himself and shakes his head. "Come on little guy, I'll go see what we have you can eat." He says as he leaves the window open. He leaves the room, closing his door, and heads to the kitchen.  
After searching the cupboards and such, he returns with a few pieces of bread. He sees the raven on the window sill and smiles. "We don't have much, but here's some bread." He holds the bread out as he sits on his haunches on the ground. The raven looks at him, if Naruto didn't know better he'd think it was studying him, but everyone knew birds weren't that intelligent unless trained. And this raven couldn't possible be trained, right?

Finally the raven flew over and rested on his arm, eating the offered bread. Naruto smiled. "You're a very pretty raven. Are you someone's pet? You're much too well groomed to be wild… And ravens aren't common around here…" He wondered. The raven looked at Naruto with its piercing pitch black eyes. Naruto shivered as it felt that the look was much to calculating to belong to a mere bird.

He stood up and walked to the window. "Well, if you have an owner, you better get back to them." He said. The raven looked at him, and Naruto swore it was glaring at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to sleep. My brother is taking me out tomorrow to shop and sign up for school here." He said and then it hit him he was talking to a raven. 'Dude, I'm talking to a bird… I must be lonely. What would Kyuubi say about this? God, he'd say I went off my rocker!'  
During Naruto's inner tirade, the raven flew away, and once he notices this fact, Naruto closes his window and climbs back in bed to sleep. Unknown to him, that little raven flew across the town to a small two story house. The walls were pitched black, blending into the night and the only thing keeping it separate was the light of the moon. The raven flew to one of the windows on the second floor. Sasuke sat on the window sill waiting for his raven to return with the information he wanted. The vampire smiled as his pet landed on his arm and had learned exactly what he wanted.

"Hello Demitri, so it seems little Naru has a soft spot for animals." He smiled revealing his fangs. The raven knew from living with the vampire that he was safe and proceeded to clean himself. Sasuke glared at the bird. "Do not ignore me!"

Demitri looked up at his master and cawed loudly. Sasuke continued to glare at the bird before giving up. He had what he wanted. He knew exactly how he was going to go about meeting his little human. He would lull him into a sense of security, around him and his pet. And as their familiarity grows, Naruto will either come willingly or Sasuke will simply do what he does best and steal what he wants.

Sasuke went to his room and lied in his bed. He would to be rested and at full strength tomorrow so he could run into his Naruto without anyone questioning him.

With that in mind, Sasuke went into a light, sleeplike trance. Unaware of his own older brother having come to check on him, and chuckling at the teen's seemingly lost argument to the raven.

Across town in the small home of the Uzamaki's, Naruto was curled up in bed. Oblivious and unaware of what one Sasuke Uchiha, a vampire, wants of him. The only thing on his mind is his fears of school, and thoughts of that beautiful raven and if it would be coming back…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Kyuubi - 23  
> Naruto - (as mentioned) 17  
> Sasuke - 18 (about, slow aging vampire)  
> Itachi - 25 (about, slow aging vampire)

The next morning Kyuubi was up and about first. He’d gotten up at seven to shower and prepare breakfast for his sweet baby brother. Even though he was growing up and already in his last year of high school, Naruto would always be Kyuubi’s baby brother who needed to be watched. 'Speaking of which, he hasn’t gotten up yet,' Kyuubi noted. He set the table with pancakes, bacon, sausage, coffee, and juice. Once sure all of the burners were off, he set off up the stairs to his brothers room.

He opened the door and smiled. Naruto was curled up in a small ball, one leg sticking out from under the blankets, and his head cradled by his arms. Kyuubi gained a mischievous glint in his eye as he approached his baby brother. He stood by the bedside, Naruto’s back to him. 1…2…3..! “WAKE UP NARU!!!!!” He yelled as he leaps onto the bed and onto Naruto.

“Waah!” Naruto was bounced right off of his bed and landed on the floor in a head of tangled limbs and blankets and tangled hair. “Kyuubi!!”

“You should have been up sooner. I told you we were going out today.” Kyuubi grinned down at the blond with a grin that reminded the younger boy of a cat that ate a canary on an old cartoon. 

Grumbling, Naruto made his way to his closet and dresser to get clean clothes. 

Kyuubi laughs at his brother, “Don’t take long, breakfast will get cold, and you won’t get your coffee.” With the threat in the air of no coffee, Naruto rushes to the shower, turns the dial and jumps in.

“Yikes, that’s cold! Kyuubi!!”

Outside the door Kyuubi was howling with laughter, “Sorry Naru, you know I like to take hot showers!” He said as he started to hum and make his way down the stairs.

Naruto grumbled as he adjusted the water to a warm setting. Once the temperature was no longer freezing, he quickly grabs the shampoo and starts washing his hair. Halfway through with rinsing, he notices the smell of fruits. “…He didn’t…” Grabbing the bottle and looking, Naruto’s fears were confirmed, Kyuubi had indeed switched his shampoo for the fruity smelling one they had seen at the store a few days again. “I’m gonna kill him….” He grumbled and finished washing up. 

Once dressed in a bright orange T-shirt, and black slacks, he made his was down the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. He glared at his older brother who smiled. “I see you found my gift.”

“What the hell Kyuubi? I smell like a girl.” He whined as he bit into his sausage. Kyuubi chuckles around the lip of his coffee cup.

“No, you don’t. Now hurry up. We have a lot of shopping to do, and part of it is getting you clothes that aren’t orange.” He joked looking pointedly at Naruto’s bright orange shirt. Naruto rolled his eyes and shoves the food into his mouth. 

Once he finished, the brothers grab their separate jackets. Kyuubi’s, a black leather jacket with a rock bands patch ironed onto the back, was left open showing off his tight black shirt that had a rainbow on it. He wore tight black jeans that had tears in the knees, and slipped on his black and red loafers. Naruto chose to wear his black and red hood-y, on the front was a pin Kyuubi had sewn on so that I couldn’t be removed reading ‘Girls, give up. I’m gay.’ Pulling on his black and white checkered converse, he follows Kyuubi out and to the deep blue mustang.

“At least we aren’t taking your Harley…" Naruto grumbles as he get into the passenger seat and buckles up.

Kyuubi gave him a playful glare. “Hey, don’t go mocking my baby. She’s sure as hell a lot sturdier than your Ninja!”

“But my Ninja’s got speed on her!” Naruto returned with a cheesy grin. 

The bantering continued like that all the way to the shopping outlet. Unknown to the two, the raven from last night was in the tree listened to them. Demitri flew off as they left to see if his owner would be able to figure out where the young blond would be for the day.

Sasuke was fully dressed for the day. Midnight blue shirt that showed off his muscles, and earth brown khaki pants. He checked over his appearance once, and pocketed a necklace with the Uchiha fan on it into his pocket. He smirked as he saw Demitri fly in through the window. “Demitri, so where is my little blond going today?” He asked as he peered into the raven’s eyes. But Demitri felt like being difficult, and looked away. Dismissing his owners attempt to see into his memories, a unique trait to vampires and their bonded animals. Sasuke glares at the bird, and after much coaxing - and promises of treats - he found the information he was looking for and smirked. “Perfect.” Demitri cawed as he flew to the next Sasuke aroud in his room and settled down to sleep. Sasuke grabs his long coat and makes his way out of the large house and into the town. Again, unaware of his nosy brother watching him.

In the shopping center, Naruto was being dragged form clothing store to clothing store by Kyuubi. They were looking at some T-shirts when Kyuubi held one up. “Here, Naruto, you should get this one!” He said. Naruto looked at the shirt and groaned. On it was a large rainbow like Kyuubi’s current shirt.

“Come on! You can’t get any blunter than the giant rainbow and the words ‘gay pride.’” He said with a huge smile. Naruto smiled. 

“Fine, whatever, but I ain’t wearing it to school.” Kyuubi gave the look that said, ‘You sure you want to be swarmed by flirtatious girls thrusting their boobs in your face?’ “Fine! We’ll get it, and I’ll wear it!” The red head gave a victorious Cheshire cat grin as the shirt was added onto the growing pile. 

Kyuubi smiled and carried the chosen clothes to the check out. “Okay, Naru, let’s go get lunch then start on school supplies!”

Naruto jumps up and whoops. “Food!” Kyuubi shook his head and lead his hyperactive brother to the car. As Naruto got into the car and Kyuubi started it, Sasuke spotted them from his black sports car. He watched as they took off towards the food court a little ways down. Sasuke smirked and followed them to the food court. 'Perfect!'

The two walked in and Naruto found seats for them while Kyuubi went to get the food. And with the chance now presented to him, Sasuke approaches Naruto.

“Hey. You new here?” He asked. Naruto looked up to answer but was at a loss for words when he saw the raven haired male before him. 

“Uh..Um, yeah. I mean, me and my older brother just moved here.” He said blushing at his own stupid start. Sasuke smirks. 

“May I join you?” He asked. Naruto nods and Sasuke sits right next to him. The older looked at the pin on his jacket and inwardly cheered that he wouldn’t have to worry about the blonde being straight. “I’m Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, I moved into my family’s house here a few weeks ago.” 'Then started my thieving jobs a few nights ago, but I think I found something much more interesting to do.' He added mentally.

Naruto blushed and looked at the table top. “Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki.” 

Just as Sasuke was going to response, Kyuubi showed up and growled. “And I’m his older brother Kyuubi.” Sasuke looked up with a bored, indifferent look. 'And cue the protective sibling, go figure.'

“Pleasure to meet you.” He says. Kyuubi sits on the other side of Naruto and gives him his meal. 

“Like wise. Here Naruto.” He handed the blond a hamburger, fires, and a soda.

“Whoo!” He unwraps his meal and digs in. Sasuke smiles, “Sasuke, aren’t you going to eat?” The blonde asked after swallowing.

Sasuke shook his head. “I’ve already eaten.” He says as he just sits there and watches Naruto. “If you’d like, I’d enjoy showing you around town.”

“Thanks for the offer, but we have shopping to do, Uchiha.” Kyuubi spat out. Sasuke glared at him and a glaring/staring contest followed. Naruto happily ate his food and ignored the two. Once he was done he cleaned up and bumped into a taller body. He almost fell, but the person caught him. 

“Careful.” He comments as he steadies Naruto. Naruto looks up sheepishly and apologized. The boy was a head taller than him, which wasn’t surprising considering how short he was, he had long dark brown hair, a pale complexion, and pearl colored eyes.

“Sorry.” Naruto mumbles as he cleans up his mess and throws away the trash. “I’m Naruto Uzamaki.”

The boy nods. “Neji Hyuuga.” He jerks his head behind him towards a smaller girl sitting at a table talking to another boy. The girl had short dark blue-purple hair and was in a heavy jacket. The boy had spiky brown hair and whore a heavy jacket with a fur hood. A small dog was lying at his feet, leash tied to the table. “The girl is my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. And the guy is her weird ass boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka.”

Naruto smiled as Neji leads him over to the two to be introduced. Hinata had the same eyes as her cousin and Kiba had dark black eyes that were kind of slit. “Hinata. Kiba. This is Naruto.” Neji introduced. Naruto waves shyly. Hinata returned the wave just as shyly but Kiba jumped up and hugs him with an exclamation of, “Welcome to the group!”

“Ah! Kyuubi!” He calls. His brother and Sasuke broke their glaring contest as Kyuubi rushed to his brother’s aid. Sasuke growls silently as he recognized the two as students at the school. That meant it would take more to get the blondes sole attention on him.

Kyuubi glares at the boy with the dog who was laughing. “Dude, how old are you! Calling for your bro like that!” Kyuubi growls at the boy.

“It’s okay Kyuubi.” Naruto says with a small smile. Kyuubi sighs  
.   
“Hey, what grade are you in Naruto?” Neji asked. “I just graduated from high school, but Hinata and Kiba here are in their last year.”

“He’ll be in his last year as well. Now, we must be going.” Kyuubi says, but as he was about to leave, Kiba grabbed his arm. “What now!?"

“Hey, I just thought that I would warn ya. Not much is known about the Uchihas' even though they have a property here that they inherited. His family his a bit of a mystery around these parts, even to us demons." The serious tone Kiba spoke in told Kyuubi that this was no lie. The older Uzumaki nods to the advice before moving along with his brother.

Sasuke growled from the shadows nearby and made his way outside. Naruto was the first out so he caught him by his arm. “Naruto, I know you have to go, but maybe we can hang out another time?” He said as he slipped a piece of paper into the blonde’s pocket along with the Uchiha fan necklace. Naruto pulled them out and started at the beautiful fan on the silver chain.

“Sasuke… I can’t take this…”

“Please. I want you to have it. It’s my family's crest. Take it as a sign of friendship?” He said. Naruto smiled and held the chain tighter in his hand with Sasuke’s number.

“Okay. Friends.” The bright smile the blonde gave momentarily stunned the vampire in his place.

“Naruto!” Kyuubi calls from the car.

“I got to go. School shopping and all.” Naruto saya as he started to back away.

Sasuke nodded. “Of course, take care.” He adds.

Naruto smiled. “I will.” He calls back as he runs to the blue mustang and gets in.

In a happy mood, Sasuke makes his way home, where he plotted his next move. He was signed up at the school, so that would be where he could start. 'I'll need to keep an eye on Hyuuga and Inuzuka. I don't want them to influence him too much.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto and Kyuubi made their way through stores, buying paper, pens, pencils, notebooks, binders, folders, and a new Jan Sports backpack. Once everything on Kyuubi’s list was bought, it was going on seven, and time to head home. 

“Go get your things put away and together, and I’ll make dinner.” Kyuubi calls as Naruto makes his way up stairs to his room. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Naruto calls as he does as he was oh so kindly asked. He put paper and folders into a binder and threw that in the blue and grey backpack along with five notebooks and a pencil box full of color pencils, pencils, pens, erasers, and lead for his mechanical pencils. He hung all his clothes up, keeping the one with the giant rainbow out and a pair of tight blue jeans. He set them aside for tomorrow and headed down stairs following the smell of food.

“Dinner!” Naruto cheered. Kyuubi laughs as he serves up the chicken, salad, and mash potatoes. “I don’t want a salad….”

“If you want that chicken, you’ll eat it.” Kyuubi warned, and then all of the salad on Naruto’s plate was clean of anything green. Kyuubi laughed as his brother dug into his chicken and potatoes. “Easy Naruto, the food isn’t going anywhere.” After that Naruto slowed down and finishes his food at a more normal pace.

Once finished, dishes were cleaned, and everything was checked by Kyuubi and give the ‘okay, you pass’ nod, Naruto changed into his pajamas and curled in bed for the night. He looks at his window and quickly went back down stairs for bread. He set in on the outside windowsill before going to sleep.

Demitri happily ate the bread left by the blond his owner liked, but he was disappointed to find that he was asleep. Oh well, always tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that, and so on. Besides, if he continues to get treats like this, who's he to complain. Demitri is a bird of simple pleasures, or he can at least appreciate simple pleasures.

With nothing likely to happen, Demitri flies back to Sasuke. Sasuke was not happy to know that Naruto had not stayed up to greet Demitri, but then again, tomorrow is the first day of school after all. “We’ll let him sleep tonight. But soon, you will be mine Naruto Uzamaki.” Sasuke says as he licks his fangs. 

The raven stared at Sasuke before flying to his nest. Someone had to sleep that night. Sasuke sat back in his overstuffed chair and sipped at his cup of blood. It’s not like he could go out into the town and feed off some random person. He had some morals after all. And he rather not put up with everyone carrying garlic and stabbing him with crosses or stakes. It gets old quickly. 

After downing the rest of the blood, he makes his way to his bed for a nights’ sleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting school day. After all, it’s not every day you see Sasuke Uchiha interact with someone, let alone the new kid. With thoughts of his soon to be blond in his head, Sasuke fell into the trance like sleep most vampires did and awaited the next day.

Down the hall in his own room Itachi sighs as once again, his brother appears to busy to care for him. "You know, I like to think that we're close you little brat," the older mutters with affection. Leaving his brother to come to him for help should he need it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Most, if not all of these and following chapters, were written at 3 AM while I was hyped up on Dr. Pepper and Cheeze-its. My mind goes crazy, but it's the only time I get inspiration.

Whoever said school was a simple affair should go to hell. Or at least that’s what Naruto thought as he stares at the mass of people in the parking lot from inside his the safety of his car. Already a bunch of car crazy idiots were gathering around, talking, and it was driving Naruto up the yin-yang. Finally, one of the idiots touched his baby and he snapped. He got out of the car so fast; the poor boy didn’t know what happened till he felt the throbbing in his cheek and the little blond dude standing over him with a raised fist. 

“Don’t you dare touch my baby, or I’ll make sure you end up in the nurse’s office.” He growled. He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and made his way to the office of the school. Most of the kids part for him, not wanting to be hit like the poor guy on the ground. He got into the office and the lady behind the desk stared at him.

Naruto was handed his schedule and map and grumbles under his breath as he made his way to his locker. Outside Sasuke had just arrived. The lot emptied almost completely and he was left alone. He smirks as he made his way down the hall and spots a mess of blond hair over the crowd. He chuckled at the appearance of the smaller boy.

Naruto had woken up late due to the fact his alarm was not set and Kyuubi, being a stay at home wedding designer, was out like a light till noon. His hair was a mess, he had tried to quickly brush it but it didn’t help tame the wild mess of golden spikes that continued to stick up in strangest ways. His shirt was pulled on hastily, but the rainbow was clearly seen, but the words ‘Gay Pride’ was on the back and covered by his quickly thrown on orange and black sweater, which unfortunately had a broken zipper. His black pants were barely staying on his waist because in his rush he had forgotten his belt.  
Sasuke was enjoying the view of Naruto’s ass when Kiba jumped onto Naruto. He growls but stood back to watch. 'I’ve lived for over one-hundred years; I can spare a little more patience,' He reprimands himself.

“Yo! Naruto, so how you liking the high school?” Kiba asks as he leans against the locker next to the blond. 

Naruto rolls his eyes as the spiky haired demon as he gets his required items. “I just got here, and already I had to punch someone for touching my baby.” He told the other boy as Kiba’s friends show up in a group.

“Oh, yeah! Naruto, I want you to meet the gang. You already know Hinata. This is Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and the guy with the weird smile is Sai.” Kiba introduces. Shino wore a pair of round, blackened out glasses and has most of his face covered by the collar of his jacked, spiky black hair that reminded Naruto of Kiba’s but shorter. Chouji was a big guy, Naruto wouldn’t say fat, but he was big. He has short spiky hair, Naruto was starting to wonder if spiky hair was a trend or something or if it was just something stuck in the gene pool of Konoha, and was munching on a bag of spicy potato chips. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets and held an air of indifference around him. His brown hair was tied behind his head and made a spiky pony tail. Naruto swore he heard the boy mutter the word troublesome, but ignores him. Tenten was the only other girl besides Hinata. Her hair was pulled into two buns that reminded Naruto of a silly cartoon he’d watched called “Pucca” and her clothing wasn’t far off either, with a red shirt and a pair of black pants. Shikamaru seemed to favor green, Chouji brown, Shino off white and black, and Sai was a questionable state. Sai had short black hair and a smile on his face that creped Naruto out. He wore a strange green and black stripped shirt and a pair of off white/grey shorts that went down to his knees. 

Naruto backs away from his locker and the group of people, “It’s nice to meet you all, but I have to go.” He says right before booking it down the hall.

Sasuke smirks and made his way to follow his overwhelmed blond target to the outside tables by the Science rooms. With a smirk gracing his features, the raven haired vampire walked towards his prey without making a single sound.

Once he stood behind the smaller teen, he smiles wide enough to show his fangs for a moment. The innocent blond before him had no clue the danger that he was in. “Naruto,” He spoke softly, but even so, Naruto yelped and jumps up falling out of the seat and onto the ground. The vampire chuckles as he looked at the boy. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Sasuke!” Naruto says happily. A huge smile broke across his face as he gets up and dusts off his pants. “Damn it… Kyuubi’s gonna kill me for getting a stain on my butt…” He grumbles, “Anyways, it’s great to see you Sasuke!”

Sasuke smirks as he sits next to the blond who resumes his seat. “I saw you walking down the halls so I thought I’d see if we have any classes together?” He asked and was happy when Naruto wordlessly handed him his schedule with a bright smile that could rival the sun. “Hey, we have all but two classes together.” He noted happily, more classes together, more time to lull him into a sense of security with him.

Naruto smiled as he took his paper back. “That’s great. I won’t be alone in my classes then. Which ones are different?” He asked looking at his schedule.  
“Let’s see, where as you have Art and Chemistry, I have Biology AP and Computer Graphics.” He answers with a small smile.

Naruto looked at the crowds of students that were keeping away from them. He didn’t wonder why, but he was grateful for the privacy. “AP, that’s going to be a lot of work…” He mumbles pulling out a folder and putting his paper away.

Sasuke leaned his head into the palm of his hand as he faced Naruto. “Come on, first period is on the other side of campus.” He said as he pushes up and stood, holding a hand out for the other to take. Naruto gave a goofy grin and took the vampire’s hand in one and his bag in the other.

Throughout the day everyone kept away from Naruto, even Kiba and his friends. Everywhere Naruto was, Sasuke was not far and most of the time they were together. Naruto didn’t mind. He found himself comfortable in Sasuke’s presence where as he felt almost suffocated in the presence of Kiba and all his friends. He added it together as to the fact he’d never enjoyed being around a lot of people to begin with. After all, back in Suna, his cousin was very protective and much like how Sasuke seems to repel the student body, he could too.

Once the day was ending, Sasuke picked Naruto up at his Art room. Naruto gave Sasuke another dazzling smile. Sasuke was sure he’d never grow tired of them either. “Come, I’ll walk you out.” Sasuke offers. Naruto happily follows after the raven haired male and tells him about what he started in art.  
“…and the teacher said that I’m a natural. We’re starting with mythical creatures. I’ve always had a fascination with vampires! What about you?”

Sasuke looked at him and wondered if finding Naruto was more than just pure luck. “Vampires are very interesting. I find it even more interesting how many ways they can be portrayed.”

“Yeah, but um…Sasuke there was something else…” He started to tail off and this caught the vampire by surprise. The whole day, he had yet to stutter in his presence, why now of all times?

“What is it? If I can help I will.” Sasuke assures him.

“Um..Well… We’re to do a sketch and a painting of our chosen choice….. And well… I work better if I have a reference… and… Well…” Sasuke prompts the shy blonde, inside he was quite exited, curious even. Naruto took a deep breath, “Iwanttoknowifyou’llbethemodelformyvampire?!” He blurted out. 

Sasuke, being a vampire understood him, but for appearances pretended he couldn’t. “Could you repeat that, it was a little fast.” He asked, but couldn’t stop thinking how cute Naruto looked when he was blushing.

“I… I want to k-know if you’ll b-be the m-model for my… my vampire that I draw….?” He asks again.

Sasuke smiles, “I’d be happy to Naruto, when do you need me over?”

“Um, how about tomorrow after school, that way I can tell Kyuubi we’ll be having a guest.” He asks. Sasuke agrees and after watching the blonde drive away in the car from the previous shopping day, he left for home. He had a job that night, and it included stealing a very beautiful, very shiny, blue opal from one of the residing museums. The opal is said to be a jewel found during an excavation around an ancient civilization. So Sasuke had much to prepare for before night fell so that he could get home quickly. 'The quicker the job is done. The quicker I get home, the quicker school starts and ends, the quicker I can get the invitation to Naruto’s home.'

Naruto arrives home a few minutes later than he had thought. He shrugs and grabs his things. As he opens the door and prepares to tell Kyuubi he was now home, he was tackled by a mass of muscles and red hair.

“Naruto! Oh my god, are you okay?! You aren’t hurt are you?! Were you being chased?! Were you harassed at school?! Is that why you’re late?! It must be! I’ll kill them! Tell me who it was!” Kyuubi started blabbing on about what he would do to Naruto's would be stalkers as he held Naruto’s face in both of his hands as if inspecting them. Naruto noted that his brother had on his business clothes, which consisted of a white button down silk shirt, a red tie with a strange symbol on it he had sewn into it, and a pair of smooth black dress pants.

“KYUUBI!” Naruto yells getting the elder’s attention. “Nothing happened. I was asking a friend if he would help me with my art project. Which reminds me, would it be okay if he came over tomorrow? He’s going to be my model for a vampire sketch.” He asks as he was finally aloud up to stand.

Kyuubi stares at his brother, and then started to laugh as he led him inside. “Yes, yes, of course! He can come over. Sorry I overreacted.” He says as he walks towards the living room. Naruto follows him and saw on the couch a stunned couple. He guessed they were there to sort out their wedding with Kyuubi because he refused to work anywhere but from home. 

The male had a pair of glasses that were falling off his nose and quickly straightened out when he realized he was being stared at. “I apologize, but I would like to get this planed please Mr. Uzamaki.” He said in a gruff, formal voice. 

Naruto snorted, and that brought the woman back to life it seemed. “Oh my god! I didn’t know you where married. Is this your son?” She asks and that made Kyuubi spit out his coffee and starts chocking and Naruto to stumble and get his foot caught on the rug causing him to fall head first into the wall.

“No, no, oh heavens no. Naruto is my little brother! I am very much single, and very much as gay as he is.”

“Kyuubi!!” Naruto yells blushing. He glares at his sibling and quickly runs down the hall to his room.

Kyuubi coughs to get the couples attention. “Right, well, now that my brother is safely home, back to business. You said that you wanted to go with the White Lily design for the dress and decorations, with baby blue flower theme, scented candles and incense to be lit, a sea food and BBQ mix meal serving, and a three layer vanilla pudding filled cake with elaborate designs to match the chosen themes, correct?” At the two nods he receives, Kyuubi nods back, “Well, that will add up to the mix theme bundle and I’ll have it all planed out for…?”

“Three weeks from now.” The lady said. Kyuubi wrote it down in his planner. He guessed that they had had this planed, but had procrastinated with getting the planner. They had almost every detail decided before they even sat down to begin.

“Right, I’ll have it all set by then and give you call. Pleasure doing business with you.” With a formal shake of a hand to both the man and woman the deal was made and the two left. Kyuubi sighed loudly as he leans against the door. Naruto came from his room and laughed at his brother. 

“I’ll help you with the cake.” Kyuubi gave him a grateful look and went to lie down on the couch. Pulling his laptop to him, Kyuubi pulled up the search engine and started surfing around for cake ideas, caterers, and a shop with a huge selection of candles, incense, and white lilies.

Naruto scoffs at his brother and went to the kitchen to make a light dinner for the two of them. Who would have thought, the once great detective Kyuubi Uzamaki, retired early to care for his baby brother after their parents death, only to take up a job as a renowned wedding planner. Naruto smiled in pride though. Although it was odd and seemed like a waste to those who knew him as a detective, except to his brother, Naruto was proud of his brother. If you wanted a wedding that was unlike any other, or had a specific theme with only a few twist or changes, Kyuubi was the guy to make it happen.

Over dinner that night, Naruto realized how demanding, and vague, the couple had been with Kyuubi. They gave him nothing to go off but the food, lilies, and has to have baby blue. Naruto scoffs again.

“Kyuubi, no wonder you get all the weird couples. There’s just no way a normal planner would go off of half the stuff they asked for and take the time to find a plan that they’ll stick with.”

Kyuubi rolls his eyes and replies that’s why he’s so renowned and rich. Naruto scoffed, they weren’t rich, but they lived a comfortable life and they were happy. 

Later that night, while the house was silent, except for Naruto’s soft snoring and Kyuubi’s rapid typing, the Black Prince sat outside Naruto’s window with his raven. He smiles as Demitri caws once into the stillness of the night.

Sasuke shook his head and left just as quickly and silently as he appeared. Running atop the roofs and jumping over alleys, he made his way to his destination, The Jewel Museum. With a wide smirk, he manipulates the shadows to open the skylight windows for him. With the signal, the raven flew in to take out the necessary cameras and other alarms. Once his partner returned, the Black Prince made his entrance into the building. Avoiding the floor, he made his way to the display case. With a wave of his hand, the trip lights were shown and he chuckled, they had left the opal wide open. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a raven’s feather, carefully; he replaced the opal with the items. Wrapping the opal in a velvet cloth, he tucked it into a drawstring pouch attached to his belt and with a sharp whistle, he and Demitri were off as the cops made their way to the scene. 

All that they found was the feather and note that read: “Thank you for bringing such a rare gem to me. Do not worry; I’ll take care of it from now in. –The Black Prince”

Once home, Sasuke dressed in his night clothes and placed the pouch on his desk beside four gold wires. He was from a family of old traditions, and that included courting. He was skilled with his hands, and planned to use the opal to make a necklace for Naruto. It was small enough that he would be able to weave and braid the four wires around it to hold it in place. He was sure it would be a perfect gift to follow up on the uchiwa necklace he gave the blond not too long ago. And his family was from old enough blood for him to simply say he bought the necklace. With the thought of seeing his soon to be blond, he climbed into bed to sleep. Wondering thoughts of why the boy would need a model for a sketch, but it wasn’t like Sasuke was about to complain. He’d gain entrance into the private home and be able to go back whenever he pleased. But of course, he wouldn’t break in, but he would be able to get in if a door or window were to be left open. Just to make sure nothing was wrong, of course.

Demitri cawed again as he nestled down in his nest.

Meanwhile across town where Kyuubi was currently waiting after receiving a surprise phone call, a small family of four demons shivered as they stepped out of the plane from Suna city. 'I’ve got a bad feeling about this….' “Shukaku! Temari! Kankuro! Gaara!” Kyuubi calls waving the family over. The four smiled tiredly. 'I’ll sort it out later. Might just be the jet lag.' The eldest, Shukaku, thought. The sun tanned male walked over to the smaller red head, his long golden locks a many shades darker than Naruto from the constant sun was tied away from his eyes. 

“Kyuubi, it is wonderful to see you so well and healthy.” He said calmly embracing the younger male in a hug. Kyuubi returned it them hugged his cousins. Temari returned the hug warmly, her blonde hair up in spiked pigtails; somehow the demon gene almost completely skipped over her, but gave her heightened senses, like Kyuubi. Kankuro returned the hug a bit shyly, embarrassed to be seen doing so, his brown hair was spiked almost as messily as Naruto’s own, but a bit longer. Kyuubi had to say, he looked much better now that he was out of that whole kabuki make-up stage he went through, wait, spoke too soon, in Kankuro’s hand was his make-up bag. Gaara surprised Kyuubi by giving him a hug and a small smile. Usually the quiet red head kept to himself with the only exception being Naruto. His short red hair did nothing to hide the tattoo of the kanji love on his forehead. Kyuubi shook his head wondering how he talked his father into letting him get that done.

“Well, come on you guys. Let’s get you home and settled. Naruto’s sleeping, but Gaara, you can go right in their like usual. Kankuro, we’ll sit up the extra bed in Naruto’s room tomorrow, so for now you’ll have to take the couch. Uncle, you can take my bed for the night. I’ll be up working on another wedding plan I have to do.” The four rolled their eyes.

“Dude, cuz, I know you’re awesome an all, but you take the strangest request for these people.” Kankuro says. Kyuubi laughs as he drove them all home and got them as settled as he could this late at night. 

“We’ll get everything else sorted tomorrow, and you kids,” Kyuubi said ruffling his younger cousins’ hair one at a time, “signed up for school with Naruto.” They all groaned, but smiled. That meant that they could scare away anyone who tried to flirt with their cousin.

Before the Uzumakis had moved to Konoha, they had been living in Suna near the four demons, and the extended family wanted to make sure that their two relatives were getting on well. So it was a family decision to pack up and move in with their nephews/cousins. Even if the stay doesn't turn permanent.

With all the younger ones in bed; Gaara curled up with Naruto contently, Temari sleeping soundly in the purple twin bed of the spare room, and Kankuro passed out of the couch with a blanket Naruto had made draped over him. Shukaku made his way to bed and was able to talk Kyuubi into going to bed as well. 

With the reminder of having to explain this to Naruto in the morning, Kyuubi groaned as he rolled over and passed into the land of oblivion and dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning everyone in the house was awoken by Naruto screaming followed by a very loud squeal as said boy tackled the insomniac red head off his bed.

“Oh my god! Gaara!! It’s been so long! How are you? Did I hurt you? When did you get here? How long have you been here? Have you eaten? I should go make you something! What do you want to eat? Wait, I still have to get ready for school! Are you going to the Konoha High School? I hope so! There are these really annoying kids there, but a few of them are really kind to me! They aren’t bad, but you know how I am. Wait till you meet Sas- Oh my god, he’s coming over today!”

Naruto continued on with this all through his morning routine. Kyuubi yawned loudly as he walked down the hall to the living room to see all of his cousins sitting on the couch, except Gaara, who was in the kitchen watching over Naruto and listening, nodding when appropriate. How the red head was able to continuously do that, none of them could figure out. But all were envious of his ability to keep Naruto from feeling he needs to repeat himself when he feels he was ignored the first time, or seven.

“Morning…” He greets with another huge yawn. He covers his mouth and sits in the big chair stuffed with pillows. But it wasn’t as bad as Naruto’s chair. It was one of those small, circular chairs with the little opening. Inside it was stuffed with plush animals and small pillows galore, along with two large body pillows. Once Naruto got in there, he buried himself and settled in to work, read, or relax with a nap. In it, were two small cubbies Kyuubi and Shukaku had built into it shortly after getting the thing. They held Naruto’s I-Pod and a few other little things he kept from others. No one dared to try and work past all of the pillows and dolls to get to the items in there, so they were quite safe.

Inside the kitchen, you could easily see a very happy Naruto moving back and forth to make breakfast, and a passive Gaara sitting at the dining table listening to his talking. Shukaku laughs as he walks in to see this.

“Naruto, calm down, we aren’t going anywhere any time soon.” He laughs as he was tackled into a hug by his young nephew. He hugged back and wasn’t the least bit surprised when he was shooed out.

Temari and Kankuro were still in their pajamas, yawning sleepily and practically falling asleep on each other. Kyuubi took a photo and quickly saved it to his computer. The two were just too cute. And both were sure to destroy any evidence recorded of such images displaying their cuteness.

Not a moment later, Naruto came out with a tray stacked with plates of food and two mugs of coffee. Gaara follows carrying the other tray with the other plates of food and the four cups of juice for the other occupants of the house. Kankuro and Temari quickly woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, and everyone dug in to eat.

“Naruto, go get ready, and I’ll clean up.” Kyuubi said. The blond nodds his bed messy head and ran down the hall, skidding into this room and then to the bathroom to shower.

“He’s too cute. And to think you raised him Kyuubi.” Shukaku jokes sipping at his coffee at a leisurely pace.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I raised him well, thank you very much! But Grandma and Grandpa were a great help while I still worked as a detective.”

“That’s right; you were a good one too. Why’d you quite that job?” Kankuro asked, awake now thanks to the full breakfast.

Kyuubi shrugged as he started to make Naruto’s lunch, “I wanted to be there for Naruto… And besides! Being a wedding planner is way much better!”

'He just likes the chance to have random mood swings for no reason.' Everyone in the room thought looking at the red head as he acted like a mother hen when Naruto came out with his school bag over his shoulder and all set to go.

“Ah, Kyuubi, I’m fine. Remember, I’m having a friend over today.” He reminded as he walked out to his car and left for school.

The family of four demons sweat dropped, “He’s having a friend over?”

“Ah, he asked someone to be his model for his Vampire drawing for Art class.” Kyuubi filled them in. He grabbed his laptop. “Now, I have serious planning to do, don’t destroy the house.” He said and sank into Naruto’s plush chair and got to work.

Everyone snorted and returned to go sleep. Shukaku set about cleaning the house up a bit, and Gaara, being unable to sleep, set about cleaning Naruto’s room and setting out the extra bed from under Naruto's out for Kankuro.

At the school, Naruto was attacked by Kiba who kept asking him questions about what happened yesterday.

“Dude, he doesn’t want to talk, quite making him uncomfortable.” Choji said as he finished his potato chips and made for class with Shikamaru who was commenting on the clouds. Choji agreed with him and the two left. Shino was hunting for bugs, apparently he collected them. Something to do with his family past trained large swarms of dangerous bugs and that a few even had an insect demon blood line that became dormant over time.

Eventually Hinata dragged Kiba away from Naruto, and he was forever thankful to the small purple haired girl.

The day went about the same as before, he talked with Sasuke during his classes, but at Lunch, he was waiting for Kiba and his gang of friends to meet him when the tormentor of his existence since he moved to Konoha showed up followed by her lackey.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the demon reject Uzumaki.” The pink haired cat demon said. Naruto glared up at her and glanced next to her to the blond haired rabbit demon.

“Go away Sakura. I didn’t do anything, so why are you bugging me?” He asks standing in front of her.

The two girls turned an angry red and Sakura, the pink haired cat glared menacingly at him which made him flinch. “If you must know Uzumaki, we’re here to make sure you stay away from Sasuke. He shouldn’t be wasting his time with scum like you.” She spat. Ino, the blond rabbit scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder when Naruto insisted that Sasuke was his friend and they couldn’t do anything about it.

“We’ll see about that…”

“Hey! Leave him alone Haruno! Yamanaka!” Kiba growled as he and the other approached. Shikamaru even had an angry glare pointed in their direction. Choji had stopped eating in option to make sure his two friends didn’t do anything they’d regret later. Okay, maybe it was to make sure Kiba didn't get suspended again for fighting, but Shikamaru looked ready to help him this time.

Shino stepped between the girls and Naruto, “I believe it’s time you two left.” He said calmly, but to everyone who knew him, they could tell the hidden tension was there. With a final glare and a flip of their hair, the two girls left. As everyone sat with Naruto, Hinata seemed to be texting someone very fast, and Tenten was doing the same.  
Within seconds, Sai was at the table and whispering with Tenten who was quickly retailing what they had seen before arriving to Naruto’s aid.

“Hey, Naruto,” Shino started getting Naruto’s attention, unknown to the table’s occupants, Sasuke was secretly listening in, “would you mind telling us where you know those two from?” He asked the question everyone had on their minds, even Sasuke's.

“Um, well. Some of Kyuubi’s customers had invited him to a pre-wedding party, and had me go with him. It was there that I met Sakura… She didn’t like that I was getting a lot of attention and locked me outside the building via the back door. But, this is the first time I’ve seen the blond haired girl.” He said with a smile on the whole time. 

Everyone nods and starts to plot in their mind how to get back at Sakura on behalf of the forgiving little blond they call a friend. Sasuke was surprised with himself, with how proud he felt over Naruto’s action. But he was also troubled with the fact he didn’t want to get back with the pink haired annoyance for locking him out in that rainy weather. 'Hm, at least now I have an excuse to get rid of that pink haired menace that’s always declaring we’ll get married. Feh, only in her dreams, and even there, not for much longer.'

Before last period, Naruto met up with Sasuke to talk about him coming over, after all, he forgot to tell him about his cousins and Uncle. “Um, Sasuke, you’re still coming over right?” Naruto asks as he looks up. Sasuke looks at him and wonders how anyone could say no to such pleading, beautiful ocean blue eyes.

“Yes, I am. I hope you don’t mind giving me a lift. My brother dropped me off this morning. I informed him of my where I’d be yesterday.” He says, and was glad he did. The smile that broke out on the blondes face, made anything that was uncharacteristic worth it. He would have the necklace finished within a week or so, and when he finishes it, the opal would be indistinguishable from any other opal. So his little blond would be wearing a priceless item and not even know it. 'It's not it was doing anything other than collecting dust. This is a much better use for it.'

“That’s great, you never said you had a brother. Oh, but um, Sasuke, there might be a bit of trouble…” Naruto started and his nervousness worried Sasuke.

“What is it?” Sasuke then noticed that Naruto was wearing the necklace he gave him, and pride swelled within him. His blond was wearing the sign of his clan and family. Wait, why was he so proud? 'Damn Itachi..... It's his fault these thought are bugging me. I don't know how, but I'm sure it's his fault. Some mind trick of his....'

“Well, my uncle and cousins came to town. They’ll be staying with us until they get their own place. So…” Naruto mumbls, but Sasuke hears him clearly.

“Is there something wrong with them?” Sasuke asked giving the idea of a worried friend. Not that he cared, as long as Naruto was fine he could care less.

“Unless you count them being demons, nothing at all.” Naruto said with a huge grin and rested his hands behind his head.

Sasuke smirked and ruffled the already messy blond spikes. “No, not a problem at all. I’ll see you at the end of the day.” And with that he left Naruto to his Art class.

Naruto enjoyed the class, but spaced out, he couldn’t focus with the glare Sakura kept sending him, so he opted to ignore her and looked at the necklace Sasuke had given him. He turns the uchiwa over in his hands and watches as the light reflects over the surface giving it a shine. He liked the simple white and red colors to it. He turns to a page in his sketch pad and did a sketch of the fan, but larger. In the front of the fan he drew a body, leaning backwards, hands in the pockets of the shorts he drew in. With a few more details, the person looked like Sasuke.

The bell rang and with a smile, Naruto packed up and went to the parking lot to wait for Sasuke. He meets up with him and tilts his head as he saw him wave to a man driving away who had long raven black hair and a knowing smile on his face as he left.

“Who was that Sasuke?”

Sasuke looks at the curious blond and smiles softly. “That’s my brother, Itachi. He came to get me, seems he forgot I was going somewhere to day.”

Naruto smiles, “You guys look alike. Can I meet him some time?” he asks excitedly.

Sasuke smirks inwardly, “Sure, I’ll ask him for a time, and you and your brother can come over for dinner some time.” He had to laugh as the blonde jumped up and down going ‘hurray!’ all the way to his car.

“This is my baby!” He says and gestures to the shiny blue 2010 Lexus. The small blond grinned widely as he got in the driver seat and brought down the hood to show off the convertible. “Come on, Gaara’s gonna be mad as it is that he doesn’t know you.” He says as Sasuke got in. “My cousins are a bit overprotective. So once they get signed up for school it’ll be like having Kyuubi following me.” He mumbles rolling his eyes. “But don’t worry, they’ll love you!”

Sasuke smirks as he looks around the part of town Naruto lives in. Many houses lined the street, not large, just simple one story homes and large yards. He happily listened to Naruto as he went on about his family. He guessed, with so many now living together, they’d be moving soon, most likely closer to where he lives because that area had the larger homes. Inside he was already plotting ways to win the family over so that he would be able to drive him to and from school and get him to fall for him even faster. 'Fall... I mean fall into a sense of security, yeah, that's right. Nothing to do wtih what Itachi was talking about earlier at all.... Right...'

“Here we are.”

Sasuke looks up at the simple yellow colored house.

“Kyuubi! Gaara! Temari! Kankuro! Uncle! I’m home!” Naruto calls as he enters taking his shoes off. Sasuke does the same and watches as a group of demons ran and grabbed the blond into a three way hug. Temari was the first to release him and look him over. Kankuro opted to study Sasuke and nod with approval before going back to the round chair to help Kyuubi out.

Gaara approached next and after looking over Naruto, glares at Sasuke and sits on the couch.

“Naruto, you’re home. Who did you bring…with you…?” He stopped as he saw the smirking raven haired male.

“Hello Mr. Uzamaki.” Sasuke greets and looks to Shukaku, “You must be Naruto’s Uncle and cousins. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He says with a bow, shaking the males’ hands, and kissing the top of Temari’s.

“This is Sasuke Uchiha everyone. Um, come on, I’ll show you to my room.” He says and leeds Sasuke down the hall to his room, with Gaara following. After entering the room, Gaara sits on the bed. “This is my cousin, Gaara.”

Gaara nods his head in acknowledgement but kept glaring at Sasuke, and Sasuke nods his head back. 'This one will be a problem…'

“Um, Gaara, can you please go? You know I don’t like being watched when I work….” Naruto asks with a soft voice. The red head nods and ruffles the blond hair with a small, invisible smile only Naruto saw, even Sasuke would have missed it had he not have vampire vision, that was in no way focused intently upon the blonde human. No, not at all.

With a final warning glare to Sasuke he left, but before he exited he whispered too low for Naruto to hear, “If you do anything to him, I don’t care if you’re a demon or some other creature, I’ll kill you, Uchiha.”

“Gaara doesn’t talk a lot, but he worries for me. So, um…Just sit anywhere and I’ll start my sketch.” Naruto says with a soft blush, oblivious to the words said red head had just spoken to Sasuke. Sasuke simply nods and smirks, deciding to tease the blond; he unbuttons his shirt and lies out of the bed. Holding his head up with one hand and facing Naruto with a smirk. “How’s this?”

Naruto blushes more and nods mutely. “Um, just stay still while I draw.” He mumbles softly and picks up his sketch pad to start. He looks up to make sure he’s on mark and continues, blushing the whole time. Sasuke lies still and just watches Naruto. He closes his eyes and listens to the younger human’s even breathing and slightly raced heart that would calm, then speed up, then calm again.

When Naruto finished, Sasuke was surprised how dead on it was. He leans over his shoulder and watches as Naruto adds in the fangs and background. Sasuke was even more impressed when he added floating candles and was able to get the lighting and shadows to appear realistic.

“Naruto! Dinner!” Kyuubi's voice carries to the room. The two left the room, Sasuke’s shirt buttoned.

Naruto walks towards the kitchen, unaware of the tense atmosphere around Kyuubi, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Sasuke was not happy. Who cares if they’re family, Naruto would be his, and there was nothing these two could do about it. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a horn that sounded form outside and Sasuke faced Naruto with a fake sad smile, “That’s my brother. I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

“Oh, thanks for coming over Sasuke!” Naruto says and fingers the uchiwa charm around his neck without really noticing his newly developed nervous habit.

“No problem, I’ll ask Itachi about having you and your family over for dinner some time. Until then, it was nice meeting you all, Kyuubi, Naruto’s uncle Shukaku, and cousins Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, thank you for having me. Good-bye.” With that the raven haired vampire left with his brother in the tinted window black Suzuki.

Naruto smiles at his family as he joins them at the table and fills his plate up with food.

“Okay, well asides you befriending Uchiha, what else happened at school?” Shukaku asks.

“Um... Kiba and his friends stood up for me when Sakura and her friend showed up at lunch…”

And with that, Kyuubi was off. Yelling about cooking blond bunnies over a fire and pink cats with them, then feeding their parts bit by bit to sharks with them still alive to feel as each of their limbs were cut off.

Gaara was with Kyuubi in this one, Kankuro and Temari working to calm to two over protective males. Shukaku pats Naruto on the shoulder and reminds him to make sure he always has his phone and to keep an eye out for them again. When dinner passed, the boys retire to Naruto’s room to sleep, Temari to the guest room, Shukaku to Kyuubi’s room, and Kyuubi to Naruto’s plush chair to look for another caterer for the wedding he was working on.

All worry for his friend over, Naruto went to sleep after sneaking some bread out for Demitri whom he now nicknamed Shadow. Much to the raven's amused horror.

“Shadow it was amazing, no one tried to kill him. And..well… I’m happy with the way he posed… I wonder if Sasuke would mind being my model again… That would be amazing.” Naruto whispers to the raven outside the window. “Well, you better go home and me to bed. It’s really rare for Gaara to sleep. Night Shadow…” The raven twitches at the name but Naruto didn’t notice as he closed the window and went to his spot beside the sleeping red head.

He smiles and goes to sleep, hearing ‘Shadow’ caw as he flies away.

“Demitri, it seems Naruto was able to talk to you tonight.” Sasuke says as he listens with rapt attention to his raven as he told him the replay of what he went through and what Naruto told him. Sasuke chuckles when he got to the part about being named ‘Shadow’. “I guess I’ll have to introduce you formally so that he knows your name.” He chuckles as Itachi entered his room.

The taller and older vampire entered with such grace, any human would have automatically known he was not human. “Little brother, I see you are still up. How was your trip to the human’s home?” He asks sitting in Sasuke's desk chair backwards, with arms resting across the back.

Sasuke smiles like any normal child would and told his brother of what happened. “I think you’d like his brother, Kyuubi. That reminds me, when would be a good time to invite them over? He said something about his uncle and cousins moving out some time, around then I’d guess.” He asks rambling on, unaware of the amusement his inner, vocalized musing was giving his brother.

Itachi chuckles. “Find out when his family moves out, a week after then invite the blond and his brother over. I’d like to meet this, Kyuubi.” With that, the older swept out of the room as silently and gracefully as he had entered. "But I will not be happy should I hear you have been molesting the poor boy!" Itachi's voice carries back, much to Sasuke embarrassed chagrin.

'As if. Stupid Itachi and his whole nonsense about love and mates.... It must be those stories he gets from Deidara....' Sasuke sent Demitri to his nest and went to bed himself with his puzzling thoughts blaming everything on his dear brother's crazy, explosion obsessed friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I got a review!! *does a happy dance, while Sasuke watches in horror* Reviews make me very happy~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time will vary, as I am editing these as I move them from Fanfiction to here, and I'm a work-a-holic who puts school above everything else. I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy the story! -Ani

The next morning was more to the normal routine for Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto woke up to his alarm clock, grumbling about too early and the sun not being out yet as he got up and accidentally stepped on Kankuro’s tail, waking up his cousin who glares at him as the blond left for the bathroom with his clothes. Gaara woke up to his brother mumbling about sleepy foxes stepping on his tail. Gaara looks at his brother who noticed he was awake.

Thing with Gaara was, even though he doesn’t sleep often, when he does, it take forever for him to wake up. The dazed out red head made his way out of the room and to the kitchen to wait for Naruto. Kyuubi had woken up and freaked out after finding himself curled up with Shukaku.

“Sheesh, Kyuubi stopped freaking out.” Shukaku complains as he rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Kyuubi came out complaining about not being a little kit and wanting to have his bed back. “Oh, morning Gaara!” He says sitting out on the couch with his laptop. The sleepy raccoon demon looks at him, then turns back to staring at the kitchen wall with a yawn.

Naruto came out of the bathroom and down the hall drying his hair wearing his clothes for the day. A baggy navy blue T-shirt and black jeans that were about to trip him with how long they were. Kyuubi had to laugh because the jeans were a gift from their Grandma Tsunade who forgot what size Naruto was. The jeans didn’t hang low on him, they hugged his hips, but they legs were a little too long. Naruto smiled and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Naruto, I can cook today if you want?”

“Naw, I got it.” Naruto said as he made some simple oatmeal. He pulls out bowls that he proceeds to fill with fruits and the honey. He set up the coffee pot, and pulled out the orange juice. “Gaara, you want some?” He asked.

“Sure.” Another thing about a sleepy Gaara is that he is a bit more civil and will give more one worded answers than normal.

Naruto set out a glass for the red head as he got his own and Kyuubi’s big dog coffee cup that read ‘Just pour the coffee and back away slowly, and no one will get hurt.’ Kyuubi liked it because even though he comes from a line of Fox demons, it had a big dog on it; Naruto liked it because if Kyuubi stayed up working, he was really bitchy in the morning or at any time when it came to his coffee, aka ‘energy source in a cup.’

Once he finished his meal, Naruto went to get his stuff for school. He grabs the uchiwa necklace and puts it on with a smile as he threw on his backpack, grabbed his sketch pad and supplies he always kept on hand, he made his way down the hall and to the door. He placed the pencil box in his bag so that he wouldn’t drop it and cause all his pencils and pens to scatter like the last time. That was a pain to pick up, and everyone just kept walking along their merry ay sending his nice ink pens spinning off every which way.

“I’m off!”

“Have a good day Naruto!” Kyuubi calls as he sips at his coffee, laptop on the table, and planner laying open with a bunch of papers around him. Gaara smiled at Naruto who poked his head into the kitchen one last time, sitting with his oatmeal full of strawberry chunks and honey.

Naruto went to his Lexus and set off for school. He would have driven his Ninja, but the car was less likely to be trashed, knocked over, and pushed down a ditch. He didn’t put it past Sakura and her lackey Ino to do such things. Once he arrived in the parking lot he grabs his bag and got out. As his friends approach, he looks around.

“Hey, Naruto, what’s up?” Kiba asked.

“I just have this feeling that something’s gonna happen…”

“Hm?” Shikamaru looks at the blond, the lazy deer’s interest peeked.

“Um, well, my family is from a line of fox demons on my dad’s side. When we were born it looked to have skipped my brother and me, but Kyuubi gained a few heightened senses. And because of that, and because I tend to get this sixth sense kind of feeling, my family thinks that the demon blood gave me an enhanced sixth sense.”

The group nodded and just as Choji was going to comment, a shiny silver 2010 Kai Soul drove into the parking lot.

Everyone stared as it drove up next to Naruto and to everyone’s surprise, Hinata stepped out followed by Neji in the driver seat.

“Neji! Hinata!” Everyone exclaimed. Naruto smiles as he looks at the shiny car.

Neji chuckled and walked up to Naruto, “I heard you were having trouble with Haruno and Yamanaka.” Naruto nods his head.

“But it’s okay. Once Gaara gets enrolled here, everything will be all better!”

“Who?” Neji asks as everyone looks at him for an explanation.

“My cousin. My uncle Shukaku and three cousins moved in. Gaara and Kankuro will get enrolled in the school, but Temari will be looking around for a collage.”

Everyone smiles. “Dude, I have to meet your family!” Kiba yells and everyone immediately agreed, asking Naruto if they could come over.

“Hang on! Kyuubi’s been busy with his latest wedding, so I’d have to ask. And we just moved here…”

“We can all meet at my place.” Hinata offers. “Everyone can come over and you can bring your whole family. Tell them we insist.” She says with a smile as she held Kiba’s hand, who looked like he was on cloud nine. Dog demons sure are easy to please, it’s the simple pleasures in life it seems.

Naruto smiles and looks at all his friends. “Fine, I’ll tell them we were invited over. Just don’t hold it against Kyuubi if he’s a little moody. Sometimes his jobs keep him up and he gets a bit bitchy.”

Everyone laughed at this and didn’t even notice as Sasuke made his way over. “Naruto, good morning.” He greets. Naruto blushes a bit and greets him a good morning back.

To Sasuke’s surprise, everyone else greeted him as well. “Yo, Uchiha, did you know about Naruto’s cousins?” Kiba asks, so much for the aloof, loner vampire.

Sasuke smiles, “I met them the other day as I was Naruto’s model for his art project. They were civil.” He says looking at Naruto.

“Hey, hey! Kyuubi just took on some really picky couple!! Not his fault he’s all mood swingy!” Everyone laughs at this, even Neji. He looks at Sasuke and assessed him as a none threat for the time. 

“Uchiha, if you like, you can come too. We’re all meeting at my house to meet Naruto’s family.’ Hinata offers. 

Sasuke gave a small smile, “Would it be alright if I brought my brother? He needs to get out more.”

“Sure! The more the merrier! Right guys?” Kiba says and gets a loud cheer in return. Sasuke was surprised to be invited let alone being able to bring his brother. But none the less, pleased.

“It’ll be this weekend.” Hinata says and everyone writes it down.

The warning bell goes off, and everyone rushes to class to Neji’s amusement. He gets back in his car and leaves the school to head home and informs the Hyuuga family of what was going to happen. Sasuke made his way to his class with no hurry, thinking about what just happened. It seems that although Naruto didn’t get any demon traits, he did get a sixth sense from his demon blood. 

He made it to class before the bell rang, and the teacher let him go to his seat. Being a star student has it’s advantages.

The day went by quickly, by the time lunch rolled around, Kiba and the others insisted that Naruto join Sasuke for lunch. Naruto felt like he was being pushed away but agreed. Sasuke stayed behind to ask why, and so he sent Naruto ahead to the tree outside.

“Sakura and Ino were planning something.” Shikamaru says as he sits down and lays his head down.

Sasuke looked at the others for a better explanation. “Those two are bad news; they have a major grudge against him for no reason.” Hinata says getting the others attention. “I overheard them in Geometry; they were in the spare seats next to me taking a test they had to make up in their algebra class. 

They said that he was getting too cocky and needs to be taught a lesson. Please Uchiha, keep Naruto away from them. Naruto won’t do anything back to them, and he’ll end up hurt because he’s the better person.” Sasuke nods and leaves to join the blond.

He assures the upset boy that his friends mean no harm and only want to protect him. He tells the younger about the two female demons and Naruto relaxes.

“I guess that makes sense. Thanks Sasuke.”

Sasuke leans against the tree and watches Naruto eat, when asked why he wasn’t eating, he says that when he gets home, Itachi always makes large meals so he always gets plenty of food, and he always has a big breakfast. Naruto took it and when the bell rang, the two went off to finish the day.

Naruto got many complements on his vampire drawing, but refused to tell even the teacher who his model had been. Although it was already circulated that the vampire looks like Sasuke, it had yet to be speculated whither or not he modified it to look like the Uchiha or if the Uchiha was actually the model. It had already gotten around the class that all his work, if it was person based, he used a model. The next one was suppose to be a reflection of the artist inner being. It can be of the single artist, or if the artist relies on family and friends, such can be put in the drawing.

Rough sketches were made, Naruto depicted himself as a Half fox demon, with ears and a tail, his brother was a full demon fox in animal form, large like their father was said to be, with nine tails. Gaara was sketched out as a raccoon anthropomorphic flanked by Kankuro, who was a half demon, and Temari, who was a plain human. As the bell rang, Naruto stuffed all his stuff into his folder, and picked it up to make his way out.

As he arrived in the parking lot, he was knocked over, and all his sketches went flying. He was going to grab the one of himself, when an extremely pointed heel came down on his right hand. He cried out and looked up to see a sneering Sakura and Ino.

“Hey, I thought we told you to leave him alone!” Kiba yelled as he shoved Sakura off of Naruto’s hand. Naruto sat up and cradled his hand to his chest. Hinata picked up his sketches and gave him the folder with a small smile.

“What’s it to you Mutt?” The pink cat asks, her tail twitching in annoyance. 

Kiba growled at her, and his dog jumped out of the back of his jeep, growling and barking at the cat demon.

Ino backed away and froze as she saw Neji walking over from his car, and he did not look happy.

“What is going on here?!” He growled.

“Nothing Neji, I just dropped some papers…” Naruto said as he got up with Hinata’s help. 

Kiba growled, “Quite lying for these two Naruto! We saw Sakura shove you down and step on your hand!”

“What happened…?” A cool voice said from behind Naruto. Everyone looked to see a very angry Sasuke.

“Sasuke!” The two females cry out. “Sasuke, they’re lying, he fell and refused our help. He’s such a dis-“

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll make sure not to finish that sentence Haruno… You and Yamanaka are the disgraces here….” He sneers as he helps Naruto to his car. “Come on, I’ll drive you home and have my brother come get me.”

Naruto nods and allows himself to be led to the blue car as his friends took care of the frightened cat and rabbit that tried to run away. Neji came over and Sasuke rolls the window down. “Don’t worry anymore Naruto; we’ll take care of you. Get him home Uchiha, he needs his hand checked.”

Sasuke nods and took off out and down the street to Naruto’s home. Once home, the vampire helped him inside and sat him in his plush chair.

“Wait here while I go get your first-aid kit.” Naruto nods to the demands of the vampire. He looked around and noticed Kyuubi’s stuff lying out. 

He must be sleeping… Naruto thought as Sasuke came back and started to look over his hand. A nasty bruise was forming and he asks Naruto if he’d allow him to take him to get it checked. Naruto said only if they left a note for his family.

“Naruto, you’re home. What’s wrong?” Kankuro asks as he walked out. Gaara had left with Temari to look at colleges, and Shukaku was out doing the shopping, Kyuubi was taking a nap after finding a caterer, leaving Kankuro the only one awake in the house at the moment.

“Some bitch at the school knocked him over and stepped on his hand. I’m taking him to the hospital to get it checked.” Sasuke said as he put the box on the table and started writing out a note to Naruto’s request.

“Forget the note, take him, I’ll tell everyone when they either get home or wake up. Just get him checked out.” Kankuro says and Sasuke nods taking Naruto out and calling his brother.

“Yeah… Yeah that one… Can you get me an appointment for when we get there? ...That’s fine, thanks Aniki.” Sasuke says as he hangs up and pulls out of the drive way in Naruto’s car. “Itachi is setting up an appointment for you so that way we don’t have to wait long when we get there.”

Naruto nods and rest his head on the cool window. When they got there, they were in and out quickly; just as Sasuke said they’d be. It wasn’t bad, just some bruising to the bones so Naruto was given an ointment to put on it until the bruising went away. Itachi met them as they left and they went to Naruto’s home. To their surprise, and luck, Shukaku was the only one back and Kyuubi was still asleep.

“Thank you for taking Naruto.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll come get him before I drop off Sasuke. So that way he can rest his hand.” Itachi offers. Shukaku readily agreed and it was a sealed deal that Itachi and Sasuke would take Naruto to and from school till the bruising was gone.

“Oh, right, Hinata Hyuuga is having a small party this weekend. All of you, as Naruto’s family, are invited, and Itachi, we are also invited.”

“We’ll see you then!” Kankuro says and it was made and marked on the calendar. 

When Kyuubi woke up, he freaked out and fussed over Naruto until Gaara got home, and he took the job of silently worrying over him, asking if he was okay or f he needed anything in his own way, helping Naruto when asked. 

Naruto lies in his bed and just stares out the window that night. He still had that feeling that something was going to happen. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it didn’t seem like it was something to be overly excited about, but he was curious and couldn’t wait to see what it was about.

Temari had found a community college that offered courses she was interested in and she had applied. Gaara and Kankuro were going to be starting school the following Monday with Naruto, and the blond was glad about it.

That night he had told ‘Shadow’ about his day. He even told the raven how even though he had lied about Sakura shoving him, he was glad that his friends stood up for him. “I’m so glad I have friends like them. And Sasuke is going to help look after me. I’m putting him in my ‘self sketch’ as a raven watching me in the tree. Because he always shows up but it’s always out of the blue, it’s nice. I gotta go to bed, so I’ll see you tomorrow or some other time.” He gives the raven some bread and berries and closes the window carefully before going to bed.

Demitri, or ‘Shadow’, flew back to the Uchiha house and relayed the story to Sasuke who smiles and allows the tiered raven to go to bed. He and Itachi talk about the party being thrown by the young Hyuuga. Itachi was looking forward to meeting Kyuubi, and Sasuke planned to show Naruto’s family he can look after Naruto so that he could still steal him during lunch and group projects in the classes they had together without worry.

The two vampires retired to bed after going out into the wood and hunting. With full stomachs, they slept soundly through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Shukaku and Kyuubi had decided that keeping the family together might prove smart, and the family of six was very lucky to find a house in the richer part of town that would still be close enough for the kids to drive to school. The only problem was trying to get enough money to cover it and still have money for the family to pamper themselves every so often. The Uzumaki family is a vain family, and they won’t deny it. Kyuubi, as famous as he is in the wedding panning business, does not make a large amount of money, surpise! Shukaku worked as a police chief and detective in Suna, and so is trying to get a job in that occupation. After seeing the news about a series of robberies, he thought that if he could prove he was good, he’d be able to go up in ranks and be able to make a high enough pay. But as of right now, the police are skeptical of hiring this random demon who shows up and says he’s from Suna and worked in detective/police work before. So far the two think that they may have to find a different house, or split the family.

“We could always settle for a five bedroom house. Gaara can share with either Kankuro or Naruto as either would be fine with it. Kankuro grew up sharing a room with him, and we all know Naruto loves having him around. Temari would get her own room, and you and I could share a room with separate beds. The extra room, we can turn into a study of some kind.” Shukaku offered but Kyuubi just shook his head.

“That wouldn’t work. It would still get crowded, and you know how Naruto and I get about our rooms. We like large beds, work space, and to reorganize at least once a month so that everything isn’t the same. And Temari is practically a princess, there’s no way we could live with only two bathrooms, the boys would die.”

Shukaku sighs. His nephew sold his point well, but at this rate it seemed that Shukaku and his kids would be moving to a separate house after all.

A horn sounds from outside, and feet could be heard coming down the stairs at a soft, slow pace to the heightened hearing of the two in the kitchen. 

From the entrance to the kitchen, Kyuubi and Shukaku could see Naruto adjusting his jacket sleeve while trying to avoid his injured hand.

Kyuubi smiles and goes to help his baby brother. “Alright, I guess that’s the Uchihas’ outside?” He asks and receives a huge smile and nod from the blonde. “Well, take care, and get home early. Remember that we’re all heading to the Hyuuga residence today for Hinata’s party.” He reminds the excited blonde.

Naruto smiles, “Yeah, I remember! Don’t worry, we’ll be back!” Naruto calls as he leaves the house to be escorted by Sasuke to the black Mercedes that his brother Itachi was driving. Rich doesn’t even cover the Uchihas, try old money. Like, really old money.

After helping the blonde in, Sasuke joins him in the back seats. “How’s your hand?” He asks with a small, sad smile.

Naruto blinks, and looks at his bandaged hand. “Oh, it’s fine! Really, there’s no need for everyone to be so worried about it.” He tries to tell the raven. Itachi laughs and drives on.

Today, Sasuke and Itachi offered to take Naruto out to the zoo. Well, Sasuke wanted it to be a date, but to keep Kyuubi pacified, Itachi had said he would be going as well. The upset vampire had spent the following night throwing a tantrum saying that his brother is trying to take his blonde’s attention. Itachi had reassured Sasuke that he wasn’t trying to take Sasuke’s chosen mate, and that set the younger off on another tantrum of denial. ‘It isn’t just a river in Egypt, dear Sasuke.’ Itachi had called as the door was slammed in his face.

Sasuke was at peace watching the breathtaking site beside him. Naruto sat looking out the window with a huge smile on his face; his blue eyes were lit up so bright, that Sasuke was sure that they were glowing brighter than any artificial light could. The blonde wore a simple black shirt that on the front had a silhouette of two guys holding each other, on the back, it read ‘Guy Love = Gay Pride. Deal With It!’ Sasuke was sure it was a shirt that Kyuubi had talked Naruto into getting and wearing to keep from being swarmed by women. Not that it worked, one would think that females would hate to prove to be illiterate besides their male counterparts. Lower, Naruto wore a pair of dark blue shorts. 

Sasuke loved the way Naruto’s skin shone with a healthy glow all the time. He had such lightly tanned skin for a boy who avoided the sun. Sasuke felt in his pocket for the gift he made the blonde. He smiles softly as he feels the cool wrapping paper of the small box that hides the necklace Sasuke had made. Using his vampire strength made it easy to bend and weave the gold wires around the stolen opal. But because opals were so easy to get a hold of online or even at the right stores, no one would be able to tell it is the one the Black Prince stole. It took a little bit of time, but Sasuke was glad that he had made the necklace; the bright shine of the opal was almost the same as his beauties eyes.

‘Wait one freakin minute, when did Naruto become ‘My Beauty’? Oh great Satan below oh my, Itachi’s words are getting to me again. Forget it Sasuke, this kid isn’t you mate! He doesn’t even know you’re a Vampire! If he knew he’d freak out, and even if he didn’t, the fact you lied to him would defiantly push him away…Right? That’s logic isn’t it…?’

Sasuke though as Itachi parked the car and got out to help the younger two. He noticed Sasuke’s distraction and wondered if this was such a good idea. The two of them couldn’t afford to let their mask slip. But before he could ask anything, Naruto beat him to it. Taking the raven haired male’s hand in his, Naruto looks up at Sasuke with big blue eyes, “Sasuke, are you okay?” He asks.

Something in Sasuke started to berate him for worrying the blonde, and he instantly smile and told him that everything was fine. Naruto smiles and leads Sasuke to the entrance to the zoo. Itachi shook his head as he follows. Even if the idiot doesn’t know what is going on, Itachi knew. The signs were loud and clear. Sasuke had subconsciously chosen the blonde Naruto Uzamaki as his mate, even though he continues to deny it. Itachi smiled. ‘At least one of us I know will be happy…’ He smiles at the sad thought as he follows the two children into the zoo. 

Even though Sasuke was well over 100 years old, he was still a child, and he still looked to Itachi for help and guidance, and Itachi was more than willing to help his little brother. He wondered if he and Kyuubi were alike like that, always wanting to protect and help their little brothers. He laughs at that, an off demon and a vampire, so similar yet completely different.

He follows the two around as Sasuke fills Naruto in on facts about animals he found interest in, the foxes, wolves, coyotes, tigers, and a few others. The older smiles. Yes, even if the two are completely different, it is possible for his little brother to be happy with Naruto, he just had to give the blonde a chance to be his mate. ‘And get his all-mighty head out of his ass…’

Around lunch time, the three went to the zoo’s cafeteria to eat before they would return the blonde home to prepare for the party that all of them would be attending. 

“Naruto, may I ask why it is that you and your brother moved here?” Itachi asks. He and his brother were previously known in this area, well, at least the Uchiha name. He was curious as to why the two would move from Suna, and from what Sasuke has told him, Itachi guessed that Kyuubi is still quiet young. Suna is known as a prominent hot spot for starting businesses, it could be compared to that place New York they talk about on T.V.

Naruto stopped mid bite of his grill-cheese and slowly lowered the food from his mouth; his eyes focused on the table, yet didn’t seem see what was in front of him. “My parents died when I was little… I was told that they had died in an accident… I never knew the all of the details; everyone I asked said that it was something that I just shouldn’t know… Kyuubi had tried to take care of me, but he had schooling he had to go to, and the state tried to pull us apart. I don’t know what would have happened if Grandma Tsunade and Grandpa Jiraiya hadn’t taken us in.” Naruto had a small smile appear on his face. “Kyuubi use to be a great detective. He was amazing, but he couldn’t be home with me a lot. So I was mostly raised by Grandma and Grandpa. Kyuubi decided after one job that he would quiet and get a job that would allow him more time with me.” He whispers in a soft voice uncharacteristic of the hyper, happy blond.

The two vampires could tell he was hiding something, and it unnerved them. A detective makes a fair pay, and if they are good, the two of them must have been living a good life. “Why did you move here?”

Naruto’s smile slipped off his face. “Well… I was kidnapped…” The vampires shared a look, “Kyuubi had caught on to a very nefarious underground group. They didn’t like him poking his nose in their business and took me. Kyuubi found me about two months later…. Kyuubi quiet his job, found another that he thought he would enjoy, and moved us here.” Naruto said. He looked at the two and smiled. “I guess that’s why he’s always so worried, I was beat up pretty bad, and he kept blaming himself. Uncle and Temari helped Kyuubi find a job as a wedding planner. He became famous within a few years, and he soon had enough renown for us to move from Suna to Konoha without trouble.”

Itachi nodded. That made sense, everyone knew that Suna, though large and a great demon community, had quiet the reputation for their underground. Konoha was a large city, but it didn’t have a lot to do with that stuff, it was a safe haven for people like Naruto and Kyuubi, and Itachi and Sasuke should the need ever arises.

Sasuke scooted closer to Naruto to held the blonde who looked like he could use some support just about now. Having been strong for so many years, no wonder no one told him what happened to his parents, he’s barely holding it together as it is. The young vampire’s heart went out to the younger boy as he held him.

“Naruto, you know it’s okay to be sad. You don’t have to be strong all the time.” He reassured the blonde who happily settled into the vampire’s chest. Itachi smiled, and then wondered how Naruto would react to knowing what they were. He might as well find out.

“Naruto, I have one last question, what is your take on vampires? Real vampires, the ones that live among the humans and other demons?” He asked as he leaned forward.

Naruto looked at him and tilted his head. “Like I told Sasuke, I like vampires. If I ever met one I’d have to write it down and make sure to get proof, because Kyuubi would be so jealous I met one before him.”

The two vampires smiled, their fangs showing a bit. “Thank you Naruto.”

“Um, sure… I guess…?” The confused blonde said. The Uchihas chuckled and led the poor confused uke back to the car to take home.

Once back, Kyuubi inspected Naruto from head to toe to make sure he was okay. Once satisfied, he sent the younger to go get ready. As Naruto left, Kyuubi gave a hard stare to Itachi, who had accompanied Naruto and Sasuke inside this time. The vampire held calm against the stare, irritating the red head with his smirk.

“Hello, you must be Kyuubi, Naruto’s brother. It is a pleasure.” Itachi greets. Kyuubi nods and shakes the offered hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Uchiha.” He says as he walks back to the couch and his laptop. Itachi notices the mess of wedding flyers and such and went to look closer. He was surprised by the mix themes in the photos.

“If you want a one of a kind wedding, you make sure to call Kyuubi. He does everything perfect.” Naruto says as he walks in with wet hair. His black shirt was now a little wet and his hair was matted down covering his eyes a bit. 

Sasuke chuckles and helps Naruto to fix his hair. Kyuubi growls at him but made no move to stop him. Of course, that might have had to do with the pile of papers he was buried under. 

“Uncle left with the others to look at some houses that they could move into. All of us living together just ain’t gonna work.” Kyuubi says as he saved the pages he was looking at. Naruto’s smile faltered for a bit, but was back in place. 

“Oh, well, I guess trying to get us all together is a bit hard, huh?” He laughs, only Itachi and Sasuke could tell how forced it was on the blonde, but apparently Kyuubi could tell that his brother was hurting. He stood up and hugged Naruto to him.

“Aw...Naru… Come on, it’ll be okay. They won’t be going far, maybe a few houses down. And you and the boys will go to the same school still. It’s just… Uncle and I can’t seem to pull enough money for all of us. Come on, smile. We have a party to go liven up after all.” He says and gets the sad blonde to give a watery smile.

The red head looks at Itachi and Sasuke, and the two could tell, he was asking them to help his baby brother. The overly mother hen was going to allow them to comfort the little blonde. Itachi gave Kyuubi a nod.

Kyuubi released Naruto, who clung to his shirt. The older smiled and stirred him towards Sasuke, who happily took the blonde. The red head then left to get ready himself.

Sasuke held Naruto and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Telling him that everything will be okay, that he’d give the blonde the whole world, or that he’d be happy to sit here and hold the poor boy all day and all night.

Itachi smiled. He went over and hugged the two young boys to him. Sasuke glared up at him, but was really thankful, because all the loving attention was helping Naruto to calm down. Once Kyuubi was ready, the four headed out to the party being thrown at the Hyuuga house.

Once they arrived, they were met by Neji and Hinata. Hinata happily led them in and explained that her father would be coming once during the day to meet everyone at once. Kyuubi happily met with the others that had arrived already. 

Naruto was dragged into a hug by a sugar high Kiba and saved by Shikamaru. Shikamaru then proceeded to walked around with Chouji looking at the clouds. Chouji nodding at all the right times, why the deer demon was so obsessed with clouds was beyond anyone. But, hey, you don’t question the genius. Kiba was running around like an idiot while his dog, Akamaru chased him. Kyuubi was introduced and, to everyone’s surprise, handed out his business cards. Everyone laughed at the design and ended up with big bumps on their heads.

Kyuubi took great offense to his cards being laughed at as little Naru had designed them when he first started the job, he never once thought of changing them unless Naruto decided to make him a new design. Sasuke and Itachi even enjoyed themselves. Sasuke pampered Naruto, feeding him foods that he’d never had before from what was laid out, and Itachi conversed with Kyuubi. And if it seemed he was flirting, it was ignored in favor of the party atmosphere.

When Gaara and the others arrived, everyone ran up to try to talk to him, but one glare sent them running back. Naruto shocked everyone when he hugged the angry red head and called him, ‘a Grumpy Raccoon who hadn’t had his sweets yet.’

Kankuro conspiriously stage whispered to everyone, that Gaara has a secret sweet tooth, and asides letting him spend time with Naruto, using sweets was the easiest way to make him social. 

After having his candy, and being given a sucker by Naruto, Gaara didn’t mind being dragged around and introduced. He glared at anyone who touched Naruto, but that was normal. At least, that’s what Temari told them all. Temari simple laughed, “The stories I could tell..”

“Oh, yeah, just so all of you know, if any of you ever make Naru-Naru cry, you will die in the most painful ways possible.” Everyone had seen the evil glint in Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara’s eyes and had immediately agreed that they would never hurt Naruto. Naruto’s only complaint was being called Naru-Naru, the accursed nickname of infant-hood.

Hinata’s father had made his appearance, once and short. He greeted everyone as a whole, and talked a bit with the adults; aka: Shukaku, Kyuubi, and Temari (Why she counted was unclear to everyone else, but Kankuro and Shikamaru were sure it was because she seemed more mature than her age), then left back to the house. Overall, it was a good time. Shukaku spent most of the time watching the kids, or more like watching Kiba who got so hyper, everyone was wondering if he somehow got drunk when he started doing a hula/Caramelldansen dance. Kyuubi, Chouji, and surprisingly Itachi, had all immediately recorded the occasion and promised everyone a disk of blackmail material. By the end of the day everyone was tired. Naruto was dead on his feet as Sasuke carried him back to the car, and Itachi had to help Kyuubi who kept tripping because of his closed eyes. The four went to the Uzamaki home and met up with Shukaku and the raccoon siblings. After carrying each Uzamaki to their respective rooms, the Uchiha’s left for their own home so that they could go out and hunt before bed. But neither left the house before stealing a single kiss from one of the foxes. Itachi had taken a liking to Kyuubi, and Sasuke was finally willing to admit, that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to fall for the little blonde that could worm his way into anyone’s heart with just a look from his eyes.

Naruto had awoken later in the night to find a small silver wrapped box by his head. A small note told him it was from Sasuke, and that he’d like Naruto to accept this and wear it just as he wears the uchiwa necklace. When the blonde opened the small box, he was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful opal necklace, made with a gold chain that connected to gold wiring that was weaved around the small opal. He held the gift to his chest and cried softly, unaware of the raven watching from his open window.

“Why… Why do you give me such gifts when you don’t love me the way I do you…?” He asked softly, with a small sad smile. Naruto was scared to admit it, but he was falling for the raven, and he was falling hard. He was scared to admit it, because he was afraid to either scare away his dear friend or be completely rejected and humiliated. 

Demitri watched the small blonde as he set the new gift with his other one. Demitri wasn’t stupid, he was a smart bird. He knew his master was falling for the blonde, and he now knew for sure that the blonde had fallen for his master. But his master could be a stubborn ass, and needed to tell the younger the truth. He was sure that the young boy his master choose would accept him, his master just needed to suck up his pride and fears and tell the little one. Because little one is so fragile, he needs to be reassured a lot, loved a lot, and master would give him the world on a golden platter, give him any animal as a pet, take him anywhere he wanted, give him everything he ask for, but master needs to tell little one the truth before he loses his chosen mate.

With his mind made up to give master Sasuke a piece of his mind, and make sure he listens, Demitri left the small house just as Gaara enters the room to check on Naruto and join the younger in sleep. The red head closes the window, not even noticing that Naruto had been awake mere moments before. It’s time for two stubborn, and very lonely, vampires to get a wake-up call, and if Demitri had to do it, then by the sky god’s will, he’ll be the one to do it even if he has to peck the two idiots’ heads until they tell their chosen mates the truth. Again, Demitri wasn’t stupid; he could even see that Itachi was falling for the red haired male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I believe I mentioned bad verb tense, I think this chapter has a bit (maybe a lot) of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Demitri flew into the open window of the main floor for once. The large house of the Uchihas’ was lavishly furnished. Smooth wood floors with a few designer rugs here and there, warm reddish-brown walls, and large paintings of scenes from all across the globe of castles, forest, and plains lines the walls. Leading from the entrance hall is a staircase up to the second floor, a long forest green rug reaching from top to bottom. In the sitting room, comfy looking couches, chairs, and love seats sat around the fireplace and small table. A huge flat screen T.V hangs on the wall with a few family photos of the two younger Uchihas when they were little, and even a couple rare ones of their parents. 

Demitri looked around once more as he rested on the banister of the stairs. His masters were spoiled. Spoiled little vampires that would pamper and love their mates. He looked up as the two entered the house and stared at the raven.

“Demitri… What are you doing down here?” Sasuke asks as he walks over to get the bird, but to his shock, and Itachi’s amusement, Demitri attacks his head. Cawing, clawing, and pecking at his head, squawking about being a moron, and needing to talk to Naruto.

Itachi laughs at Sasuke, and Demitri trains his beady, intelligent eyes on the taller raven haired male and attacks his long hair to the shock of the Uchiha. Soon, both Uchihas were trying, key word trying, to swat the irate raven away from them as the bird squawked and cawed at the two.

“OKAY! WE GET IT!” The two yell as the raven settles on the banister again, waiting to strike. “We’ll tell Naruto the truth in a few days…” Sasuke tried to say but when Demitri started flapping his wings the smaller quickly changed it to the next day. Itachi smiles sadly, “I do not know Kyuubi so well Demitri, I promise, however, that as soon as I am sure he is the one for me I will tell him without hesitation.” 

Demitri nods his head in agreement after a moment and flies from the room to his nest in Sasuke’s room on the second floor. 

The two tattered brothers make their way to the bathroom on the ground floor and fix themselves up. “Sasuke, you have one crazy bird.”

“No, I have a bird that is too damn smart, and he damn well knows it!” Sasuke yelles, and to prove it, a loud caw came from Demitri in response.

Itachi laughs as the two make their way to the music room for a little bit. When their family had first set the room up, it had a large grand piano, a violin and cello sat off to the side against the wall lined with woodwind instruments and much more. Now the room still held all that as well as a very nice, very expensive, radio system with built in surround sound throughout the room.

The two had one favorite band that they would both sit and listen to without arguing over the song, usually they had a set time for who got to chose what was played, but every so often the two could come to an agreement. 

Itachi pops in the CD into the player, and the two sit in the propped up bean-bag chairs littered around the room with stools and regular chairs.   
“I really have to tell him, don’t I Itachi…?” Sasuke says as if it finally sinks in what he’d agreed to with his bird. 

Itachi nods. “You know, Demitri was saying that all your gifts are making Naruto sad,” when Sasuke looked up he continued, “he feels bad because he wants the gifts you’re giving him to mean more than just ‘a sign of friendship.’” Itachi looks at Sasuke who was glaring at the smooth surface of the floor. “Everything will work out Sasuke. We just have to try. And as weird as it is, trust Demitri’s judgment.”

Sasuke nods and lets the sounds of the music wash over his senses. After some time, the two stood and made their way up the stairs and to their rooms.   
They both held similar things, a work desk, at least two shelves of books and other personal items, a large queen sized canopy bed, one plush chair, and a TV with video assortments, the only difference is that Sasuke’s room is in royal blue colors and Itachi’s is in deep and dark reds.

Across the town, Shukaku and his children pulled into the Uzamaki home. The children say night to their cousin, who was still working, and head to bed. Kyuubi looks at Shukaku as the older sits down on the plush chair across from the red head. His long dark blonde locks fell over his shoulders and his tanned skin darkened in the poor lighting, for as young as he usually looks, the raccoon demon looked every part of his age for once. Kyuubi pushes his laptop away and faces the grave looking demon.

“We found a few places…” Shukaku looks at Kyuubi, “Kyuubi, we found a nice small house that you and Naruto could move into. And before you say anything,” He says raising a hand to stop the red head form arguing, “You and I both know that you’re having trouble paying for this place. The place Temari found is pretty much half the price of this place, smaller, but it’s got two bedrooms, a small office, and a pretty good sized kitchen and living room. It’s in the good part of town, probably down by where the Uchihas’ live.” Shukaku waited for what he said to sink in. “You know the Uchihas will drive Naruto to school, and it’ll be easier on you. At least think on it.” 

With that said the demon left for bed. Kyuubi stared at his computer screen and signed. It was true the price of the house and everything else was beginning to add up and the Uzamakis’ didn’t have as much spare cash as usual… Kyuubi thought on it, a small home for him and Naruto only, and near the Uchihas. He thought of the fair haired Uchiha that he had talked with earlier, Itachi. With a faint smile, Kyuubi promised to talk it over with Naruto in the morning. It might end up being a good move.

The next morning found a very upset Naruto and a very stressed Kyuubi. Sasuke and Itachi had come to pick up the blonde, but had not been prepared for when they walked into the door for what happened. As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke, and the raven haired male swelled with pride seeing the opal necklace and the uchiwa necklace around the blonde’s neck, the blonde broke down. His angry like expression became one of pain and sadness and he threw himself into the other’s arms and cried. Sasuke, unsure of what to do, decided to follow his instincts and held the younger male and rubbed his back whispering to him and led him to the car. Itachi looked at Kyuubi who was pulling at his long hair and trying to keep under control himself. Itachi gave a rare small smile, and thought for a moment that maybe Demitri is right and that Kyuubi is the one for him. He walked over to the shorter red head and engulfed him in his arms.

“You know, you don’t always have to be the strong one…” He whispers and those words cause the younger male to break down. Kyuubi griped Itachi’s black shirt in his fist and just let out all his stress, all his fears, and just cried.

In the car, Naruto was in much the same state as his brother. “He…He…” Naruto tried to speak but kept choking on the words. Sasuke shush him, and told him to take even breathes. Once Naruto got his breath, he looked up at Sasuke. “He wants us to move…. We… I don’t know where… I… I don’t want to leave Sasuke… I really… I don’t want to leave…!” Naruto cried. 

Sasuke held him and whispered to the blonde as he rocked him a bit. The two located just out on the Uzamaki porch. Inside, Itachi wasn’t having much luck with Kyuubi. Kyuubi just cried, sobbing bits and piecing of sentences. From what Itachi heard, he guessed that he had told Naruto they had to move to a more affordable home, but the blonde wouldn’t listen as to where and now the two were in a horribly distressed state. 

Itachi calmed the older on and led him to his room. Luckily for the four, Shukaku and his kids were out. Itachi promised he’d be right back and went to get the younger two who were still outside. After making sure the two made it to Naruto’s room, he left and called the school to excuse both Sasuke and Naruto for the day. Once done he returned to Kyuubi’s side and was surprised when the red head curled up against his side.

Itachi smiled again, and indulged the poor male, holding him and whispering comforting sweet nothings to him. In Naruto’s room, Sasuke was in the same situation. He was whispering stories to the blonde, who had tired himself out and was curled up in Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke told Naruto about his home, and about his pet raven. Naruto smiled and mumbled something about a raven that liked to visit him. Sasuke indulged Naruto and told him that that must be one smart raven. Naruto mumbled back that it was the smartest bird he’d ever met.

The two Uzamaki’s had tired themselves out and had fallen asleep on the Uchiha’s, whom had no problems with it what-so-ever. Sasuke sat in his blonde’s room, running his fingers through the golden locks of the boy in his lap. And Itachi sat on Kyuubi’s bed doing much the same thing with the red hair of the male whom was using his lap as a pillow. Neither seemed to mind, quite content to indulge their mates and let them relax and have a day off. The situation with the location of the house could be solved later.

As Itachi sits in Kyuubi’s room, he finds a paper on the bedside table. Upon closer look, it was a flyer for the small house in the neighborhood he lived in that was for sale. He laughed, deep and rich. The reason Kyuubi was upset was because he upset Naruto and the younger wouldn’t listen to him. Naruto was upset because he was afraid of being moved farther away. And yet, according to this, the two would be moving closer, to them at least. He laughs once more out loud and told his brother in a voice loud enough for him to hear and not wake the two sleeping. Sasuke laughed with him. Really, these two would be a bit of a handful if they became upset over such little things. But, inside he was extremely happy. And a small bit of his doubt turned to hope, hope that Naruto would really accept him as a vampire, and that the blonde would be his mate and love him just as much as he does now.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark lashes flutter against smooth skin as the owner returns to the land of reality. The distance sound of chirping birds can be faintly heard through the window. Blood red eyes clouded from sleep slowly open. Upon awakening, the owner sees another male’s pale chest which he seemed to have been using as a pillow.

And what, you ask, does the great Kyuubi do? Why he screams in a high pitch squeal of fright like a girl and punches the poor, unsuspecting Uchiha square in the nose. A loud ‘crack!’ follows the sound of broken cartilage. 

Upon looking at his ‘offender’, Kyuubi calms. “Oh, Itachi, what are you doing here?”

“Wha…-?! You just punched me!” The older raven yells as he quickly holds a tissue to his now bleeding nose.

“Hm? Oh, was that you?!” Kyuubi ask covering his mouth in shock. “I am so, so sorry. I really didn’t mean to hurt you-!”

“Like hell!” The raven haired male yells and storms out of the room, holding his poor, abused nose. Kyuubi, who was still yelling sorry, chases after the older male.

‘Damn, Kyuubi’s punches hurt! Note to self: Never, EVER piss of Kyuubi… May be a danger to health…’ Itachi thought as he stormed down the hall with a very apologetic human following him the whole way.

Down the hall, Naruto jumps awake. His heart racing from his brother’s screams.

“You’re awake.” Naruto turns to look at his doorway to see Sasuke smiling at him, while holding a tray full of breakfast. “You and your brother were really upset last night and Itachi and I didn’t want to leave you here alone, so we stayed to watch over you two.”

“Ah… Sasuke, did you make all this?”

“Yeah, I hope you like it Naruto.” 

Naruto smiles and accepts the food. Taking his time, he savors the bacon, sausage, eggs, and fresh juice that were brought to him.

Sasuke smiles as he watches Naruto eat. “Hey, Naruto,” Sasuke starts when the blonde finishes his food and was watching him, “I need to tell you something really important. Do you think you could come to my place tonight?” Naruto looks at Sasuke with a faint blush, just as he was going to respond, Kyuubi came in with the flyer in his hand. Naruto’s eyes took on a slightly cloudy look.

“Naru, listen to me! This house I found, its right by the Uchiha’s! Itachi says so!” If Naruto had had animal ears they would have perked up. His blue eyes started to shine, and this huge smile spread across his face almost reaching from one cheek to the next. The Uchiha brothers share a knowing look, and Sasuke asks again.

“Sure, I’d love to. I can go right Kyu?” Naruto asks with a cute little pout, and huge round eyes. Kyuubi cooed, and agrees to whatever it was his brother had just asked him. Pinching Naruto’s cheeks between his fingers Kyuubi teases Naruto about how much he still seems like such a young child.

“And to think, my baby brother is in high school?” He sighs as he leaves the room with Itachi. Sasuke helps Naruto pack an overnight bag with clothes, toiletries, and whatever else he would need to be kept amused in case Sasuke should need to do anything.

After a quick goodbye to Kyuubi, who was already calling in on the house while setting up his new address with his work with Itachi’s help, Naruto and Sasuke made their way out of the house and towards Naruto’s baby.

Upon arrival to the Uchiha home, Naruto was shocked. It could be called a mansion! The large gate keeping trespassers out and the large home protected. Huge stone walls and large oak doors, Naruto just didn’t know what to say.

“It’s been in the family for many years. I grew up here.” Sasuke says leading the shocked blonde inside.

Inside, Demitri sat on the banister waiting to greet his master and his blonde friend. Sasuke gave the raven an affectionate run through its feathers before sending him off. He led Naruto up the stairs to the next floor and to a guest room next to his own. 

“My room is next door. I’m sorry if it’s a bit dusty, we haven’t had guest in many years. I’ll help you clean it up.” Sasuke offers as he led the other male into the room. Dark purple walls that are almost black, and black themed bedding met the bright blue eyes.

“We can change the bedding if you don’t like black.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Naruto says as he set his bag down on a chair located by the window. He opened the window to help the air circulate through the stuffy room. He sits on the bed, and patted the spot next to him for Sasuke. “You wanted to tell me something?” He asks and nervously bit his bottom lip.

Sasuke smiles at him and runs a gently hand through blond hair. Begging blue eyes stare into intense black eyes. “Naruto… I…” He swallows and looks out the window. ‘Damn it… Come on Sasuke, Uchiha’s do not get nervous! Suck it up and tell him!’ The mysterious depths of pleading blue eyes were watching him, and Sasuke whined internally, wanting to just hold his Naruto and make sure he knows how much he is loved. “Naruto…” Sasuke took both of Naruto’s hands in his and took a deep breath as he faced the curious human. “Naruto, before I tell you what I need to, I want you to know how much you mean to me. I would never, ever hurt you. I’ll kill anyone who so much as looks at you wrong. I want you to know how much I love you, and I don’t want my family secret getting between that.” Naruto looked like he was going to say something, but a gentle kiss from Sasuke kept him silent. The blond looked like a puddle of mush from just that simple brushing of lips. “Naruto… I’m a vampire. And so is Itachi. Our family was attacked and only we survived. Please… Don’t be afraid…”

Naruto stared at Sasuke as the information sunk in. And slowly did it sink in. Sasuke was a vampire. The person to make his heart flutter like a startled butterfly was a vampire. And Naruto found that that didn’t bother him so much. He saw Sasuke’s worried face and gave the raven haired male a small smile.

“Sasuke… How could I be afraid of you?” He asks. The simple question caught the vampire off guard, but assured him at the same time.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto. “Quiet easily actually. Any normal person would either be crying begging for their life or running out of the room screaming.’

“Well I never did like being called normal. It’s too boring of a word.”

“And it doesn’t fit you at all. You are a very unique person, and that is why I love you so much.” Sasuke says and Naruto blushes a bright red. 

Itachi walked past the guest room and went to his own. A small, knowing smile graced his features though as he packed a bag of clothes for a stay with the other Uzamaki. Itachi never knew that there could be so much trouble with being a wedding planner that works from home. Apparently getting the Uzamakis moved into the house nearby would take a little longer than he planned. Kyuubi’s stupid employer refuses to change the damn address! ‘Hm, nothing a little night fright won’t fix’. Itachi thought to himself with a wicked grin as he left the Uchiha household and headed back to Kyuubi in the tiny house of the Uzamaki’s that will soon be vacant for their new home. ‘At least until I get Kyuubi to fall for me and we talk to two into living with us.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, really sorry for the late update! But my computer took a shit, and I lost all of my chapters. I recently, finally!, got them back! But then college happened and I just hadn't had the drive to go back and edit my stories for posting.... (If you get tired of waiting for me to post, this whole story is posted on fanfiction under the same username. I'm in the process of moving the story from there to here.)

Itachi arrives at the Uzamaki home without any trouble. Kyuubi is found sitting on the couch, pulling his hair out in frustration. Itachi set his bag down and sits next to the red head. On the screen of the laptop was an e-mail. In the e-mail the sender had sent a short list: flowers (absolutely no pastels, white, or red shades), seafood (No sushi), large ballroom, classical band only (no singers).  
Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyuubi.

“DAMN PICKY PEOPLE! GIVE ME SOMETHING I CAN WORK WITH!!!!!!” Kyuubi yelled as he jumped off the couch and landed face first on the ground whining.

Itachi chuckled softly as he poked the red head with his foot. “Kyuubi, what are you doing?”

Kyuubi blinked red eyes up at him. “I’m complaining about picky customers of course.” He said with a deadpan stare before he then continued to roll and whine on the ground.  
Itachi shakes his head at the red head’s antics and goes to the kitchen to make some hot tea. In the kitchen he finds Temari rushing about, cussing, and trying to put out a fire that was on the stove. Itachi raises an eyebrow and removes the pan from the open flame. He turned off the stove and puts the diminishing flame out with water and a towel. Temari gives the vampire a thankful smile.

“Sorry, first time cooking. Usually Dad, Kyu, or Naruto are cooking.” She said as she sits at the table.

Itachi smiles at her and sets about making the tea he planned, as well as a meal for the family. “Do not worry; I’ll cook since it seems the others are busy.” Temari thanked him again and left to clean up, seeing as she not only got burns of her clothes, but somehow ended up with red sauce in her hair. 'Wonder how she did that, actually… How did she manage to burn water…?' Itachi wondered for a moment before deciding the complexities of the Uzamaki family weren’t worth questioning and returned to the task at hand. Neatly cutting the food and not his fingers.

Kyuubi yelled and cussed as he tried to find something to work off of the bare list the clients sent. Kankuro was playing the PlayStation 2 upstairs, his cries of triumph and creative ranting at virtual opponents clear to hear. Gaara, it sounded to Itachi’s trained ears, to be in a room upstairs moving about with music playing. Shukaku it seemed was not in at the moment.

Itachi made a simple meal, he hadn’t cooked human food since he was human, and that was a long time ago. At least it should be edible. He though as he looked over the meal with a self-satisfied nod. He set up the table and set out the tea. When he went out to get everyone he was surprised to see Kankuro looking through Kyuubi’s stuff, throwing out small business cards onto the floor. And Kyuubi was sitting in Naruto’s stuffy chair of doom.

“Dinner is done.” He said simply and helped the red head out of the many pillows. The human and demons ate, Itachi passing saying he’d already eaten, and just had some tea. Itachi happily gave himself a mental pat on the back for the successful meal.

The night at the Uzamaki home went peacefully, to the surprise of its occupants, well, mostly to the surprise of Shukaku who was sure Kyuubi would have thrown a hissy fit. Gaara was giving him evil looks, but they weren’t as bad as the ones he gave Sasuke. Itachi internally smirked as he thought of the many rings of fire his brother constantly must jump through as of late. What was an older brother if he didn’t relish his younger brother’s suffering every once in a while?


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke felt so much lighter all of a sudden, Naruto now knew he was a vampire, and he wasn’t afraid. But, as Demitri enjoys pointing out, that isn’t the only secret that he was keeping. But Sasuke doesn’t see it as fair to tell the innocent blond that he is the Black Prince. His blonde is just too kind to know that Sasuke is a thief. Speaking of thief… Sasuke pulls a dark coat on and leaps out the window. Can’t have the city forgetting they have a famous thief among their mist. He figured that he would simply hit a small jeweler, nothing big tonight.

In the next room over, Naruto sleeps unaware of the vampire leaving the house. Feelings of joy fill him as he drifts between reality and dreams. The dark, shadowy edges of his dreams occupying his thoughts; pale hands running over his own slightly tanned skin. 

Demitri watches as his master leaves to remind the city of the fact that they still have a thief to fear. He flies down to the young demon descendant, watching with dark eyes. He didn’t want to cause unnecessary harm to his master, but the mortal will eventually need to know his secret. But for now, he’ll let the boy sleep. Demitri turns and flies away, leaving Naruto to his dreams of said raven’s owner. The blonde smiling in his sleep as he rolls over, murmuring contently.

*12^23&12#52*

The next morning found a sleepy Naruto staring at the wall, wondering where he was. Slowly his mind filled with the fact he was at Sasuke’s house. Sasuke’s house is a mansion. Sasuke hasn’t come to get him. He is hungry and doesn’t know where the kitchen is, or even if there is food in said kitchen.

Just as he was thinking of getting up to look around, Sasuke walks in with a tray of food. “Thought you might be hungry when you got up,” Sasuke said as he placed the tray over the blonde’s lap.  
Naruto gave a bright smile as he dug into the meal after thanking Sasuke. The raven haired vampire, smiled and sat next to the boy as he ate the meal before him. Sasuke’s inner self preening that he did something right by the blonde.

Once the food was eaten, Sasuke led Naruto to a lounge like room and seated the younger of them on a sofa. Sasuke left to get something and Naruto turned on the T.V. the news coming on.  
“Breaking news from the jewel museum once again, not long ago it was said that a newly found opal jewel had been stolen. And now we hear that once again the thief, The Black Prince, has hit and that a small number of gems have been stolen. The identity of the thief is still unknown and…”

Sasuke turned off the television, glaring at it. 

“Sasuke….” Naruto stared up at his boyfriend in confusion.

“There’re fault for having bad security.” The vampire said pulling Naruto up and leading him to the main entranceway, giving the blond his jacket to put on.

“Um, Sasuke, where are we going?”

“I thought I’d take you out for a bit. Maybe the park or something.”

“But Sasuke, is it even safe?”

“I’m sure it is. The thief has only stuck at night, besides,” Sasuke flashed his fangs at Naruto, “You got me here to protect you, no reason to fear a thief.” ‘Besides, I’ve already got you.’ The raven thought to himself.

Naruto smiled and allowed Sasuke to lead him out the house and to the car. Sasuke pulled out a cell phone and called someone. Naruto watched the scenery, which looked so much better in the light where one can actually see. Vast garden rushed past in an array of colors and different shapes. Blues melded together from fountains with the golden yellow of surrounding flowers. Naruto was so mesmerized; he didn’t notice Sasuke making plans to meet with someone at his own house.

When they pulled up to the Uzamaki home, Naruto was surprised to see Kisame leaning against a strangely colored car that was painted to look like a blue shark. 

“Kisame.” Sasuke greeted cooly.

“Sasuke. You called me up, so what is it?” Kisame said giving a polite nod to Naruto.

Sasuke just smirk secretively when Naruto looked at him and led the two into Naruto’s home. Naruto was quickly swept into the arms of Kyuubi who was glaring daggers at both Uchiha’s now. Shifting his gaze between the two as Sasuke and Itachi were on two different sides of the red head. 

As soon as Gaara entered the room glaring at Sasuke, Kyuubi passed the poor blond boy off to his cousin and growled at Itachi who came up behind him and captured the red haired demon descendant in his arms. Gaara easily took over staring coldly at Sasuke.

“Kisame, what are you doing here?” Itachi asked as if just noticing the blue fish like demon. Said shark demon just huffed.

“Ask your little brother. The brat’s the one who called me.” He said pointing his thumb at said vampire who was in a growling match with Gaara.The racoon demon shifted, trying to hide Naruto, but Naruto wasn’t helping trying to get out of his cousins hold.

“Sasuke…”

Sasuke straightened up, although not happy about it. He knew that tone that Itachi was using was the one that meant he better start explaining. Seems like Itachi’s morning has not been as pleasant as his own. “I thought we could take the Uzamaki’s out to the aquarium today.” He said keeping his gaze on Naruto’s bright mess of hair the whole time.

Kyuubi took Naruto from his cousin, hugging the teenager as if he were a giant plush toy and thought on it. “Sounds like fun to me.” He said. Naruto was beaming a huge ass smile and bouncing up and down in his brother’s arms. Itachi crossed his arms and gave a ‘hn’, which was pretty much a yes. Gaara grumbled but left the house, as Temari had appeared and dragged said raccoon demon out of the house by his tail stating they needed to go shopping. The others in the house either sweat dropped or grinned as they heard the younger demon eventually snap at his sister for pulling on his tail.

“Then it’s decided.” Sasuke said with a smile and yanked Naruto into his arms while Kyuubi had a lull in his attention to lead him out to his car.

“Hey! Give me back my baby brother!” The fiery red head yelled as he attempted to grab his brother, only to trip over his own feet and land sprawled out on the ground.

“Nope, Naruto’s riding with me.” Sasuke called back to the irate red head who was being led to Itachi’s car. 

Kisame shrugged and went to his car to lead the drive to the aquarium. He could really care less about the two vampire’s love lives, as long as it didn’t damage his aquarium, he didn’t care what they did.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride and arrival to the aquarium was uneventful in itself. Once they arrived, Kisame got the group of four passes grumbling about leeches. All but Kyuubi got the vampire jibe, but only Sasuke and Itachi laughed. Naruto looked between the two Uchiha brothers confused, but simply assumed Kisame was jokingly upset about giving them free passes. As the group walked off, splitting from Kisame who went to go feed some of the larger animals. The group of four walked around the many tanks of fish, and while Kyuubi was looking at a tank full of rainbow, exotic fish – and keeping Itachi close by – Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him as a thought hit him.

“Sasuke, does Kyuubi not know that you guys are vampires?!” He hissed. 

Sasuke was shocked, he knew Itachi hadn’t told the blonde’s brother, but he didn’t think that the little hyper-active boy would be upset by it.

“Why are you upset…?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head on Sasuke’s shoulder as he looked at a small ‘touch pool’. He poked a Sea Anemone. “It’s just…. I know you guys won’t hurt us, so it’s not that. It’s…. Well, Kyuubi will be a lot madder than I could ever be if he’s not told. For one, he’ll have a panic attack about me being around vampires, and then there’ll be trust issues that I knew and didn’t tell him…” the blonde tailed off as he stared at a starfish.

Sasuke smiled, showing his fangs in the glass reflection across from them. “You’re too sweet, you know that Naruto.” He kissed the blonde’s head. “I’ll tell Itachi though.”

Naruto smiled, and splashed Sasuke with his wet hands before running after Itachi and Kyuubi who were making their way through a tunnel that was surrounded by water and the sharks. Naruto and Kyuubi stared out the glass trying to name all of the sharks and fishes they could see while Sasuke told Itachi about the worries of his boyfriend. Before Itachi could give a response, a loud yell from both Uzumaki’s had both vampires on guard, but the two Uchiha’s started laughing when they saw the fox-descendants on their asses staring wide eyed at Kisame in diving gear feeding the sharks. The blue skinned demon looked down at the four of them, and gave a friendly wave between stroking passing sharks.

“Come on you two, let’s get through this tunnel and then we can get a bite to eat at the aquarium café.” Itachi said with a smile that had Kyuubi growling, and Naruto ignoring him in favor of cheering and clinging to Sasuke’s arm. 

Sasuke just chuckled and led the blond out. The red head following to make sure his little brother was safe, and Itachi followed because he had to. But he had a very nice view of one red head’s ass, that was until said red head turning around growling and socked him a good one in the gut. 

“Stop staring at my butt you perverted jack-ass!”

Naruto and Sasuke snickered as they found a free table and sat down to look at what the aquarium offered to eat.

 

(I have no clue as to what aquariums would serve, I haven’t been to one in years, the last one being an elementary school field trip, and I’m in my 3rd year of college now; I feel old when I think about Elementary school – Why?!)

 

Kyuubi sat with the younger males as Itachi went to get the food. As the group distributed the food, Sasuke jabbed Itachi with his elbow. The elder glared at Sasuke and sighed, as the raven haired male ate some of the fries of his meal, poking Naruto as he made a mess with the sauces dripping from his burger.

“Kyuubi, I believe there is something we need to tell you, although I doubt this is the most appropriate place...”

“You mean to finally tell me you two are vampires and one of you are going out with my sweet, innocent, baby brother? I knew that already.” Kyuubi said unimpressed as he ate his burger. The three others of the group stared at the wedding planner who looked up. “Come on Naru! Give your brother some faith here!”

“You knew….” And with that, a shocked Naruto passed out, luckily, against Sasuke instead of the hard floor. Sasuke rushed the shocked blonde to the restroom to try to wake him by splashing his face with water.

Naruto awoke to seeing his and Sasuke’s reflection in a mirror. “Oh, Sasuke… I had the strangest dream… Kyuubi knew that you guys were vampires and we were at the aquarium...”

“Um, Naruto, you aren’t dreaming, you’re brother really already knew.”

“Oh…” And Naruto promptly fainted again, much to Sasuke’s worry. Meanwhile, with the other two:

“You knew….”

“Yup.”

“And you didn’t say a thing?”

“I knew my brother was safe.”

“…”

“Oh, is the scary-wary vampire out of things to say?” Kyuubi taunted as he leaned into Itachi’s personal space, a Cheshire cat grin in place.

“Never, I repeat never, baby talk to me ever again…” Itachi said with narrowed eyes. This caused Kyuubi to burst into laughter. 

“Sheesh! Come on, I’m a descendant of a fox-demon! Give me some credit here! I didn’t make it as a top detective for nothing.”

Just as Itachi was going to comment, Sasuke and a slightly woozy Naruto returned.

“I say we finish up our food and head back, I’m afraid Naruto will faint again.” Sasuke said as he watched the blonde finish his meal with concerned eyes. Kyuubi nodded and just watched, afraid to cause his brother another feint attack.

After having eaten something, and Itachi ending up with a big bruise forming on his arm courtesy of Uzamaki Kyuubi, the small group headed towards where the inside loops back around to the entrance. Itachi really should learn to stop flirting with the wedding planner.

“Where’re we going next Sasuke?” Naruto asked as the entrance loomed in front of them.

“We,” Kyuubi stressed, “are going home Naruto. I’m sure the Uchiha’s could use some free time to themselves.”

“I don’t mind hanging out with Naruto more, I enjoy being with him.” Sasuke said with a fanged smirk to the blond.

Kyuubi growled, and snapped at Itachi as said vampire tried to rest a hand on the red heads hip. The older vampire retreated from the older demon descendent with a slight frown. The red head could be so volatile at times, but then other times he was calm or extremely childish. It was confusing and Sasuke wondered how his brother didn’t get whiplash from the shifting moods at times.

“Come, come. The day is still young.” Itachi tries to soothe.

“Young my ass! It’s time for Naruto to be getting ready for bed and school! You guys may not need sleep but we do.” Kyuubi growled.

The Uchiha’s, although they will deny this to the very ends of their lives and after lives, sulked at the older fox descendants words.

“And actually Kyuubi, we do sleep, just not the same way or time you guys do.” Itachi corrected him.

“Oh, just leave it!! I’d rather my brother not be with vampires more than necessary!” The angry red head fumed as they got to the cars and left for home. Naruto smiled apologetically to the two vampires, but followed his brother.

A sadly forgotten Kisame, happily finished feeding his sharks, glad that the angry vampires who like to break his fishy tanks were all gone… for now…. He shivered as he remembered the last time the two had come by and had ‘accidentally’ broken the tank to one of the jellyfish species. At least nothing was damaged this time.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a new day in the Uzumaki house. Sasuke was sitting in his car outside the quiet home, waiting for Naruto whom he was taking to school. Itachi was knocking on the door with a bouquet of fresh red roses from the garden that Sasuke had been tending to. After seeing Naruto’s look of awe when he saw the garden, Sasuke had taken it upon himself to tend to them so that they would be flourishing and he could take the blonde for a walk through them. To say that the younger vampire was upset was an understatement -he worked hard growing those roses damn it! - if you take a look at the state of Itachi’s library back home. Itachi was in for a surprise when he returns to do some work.

Inside the home, the blonde Naruto Uzumaki got his things ready, still gaping at his brother vast knowledge. As yesterday while the Uzumakis and Uchihas went out, the red head had shocked all with the knowledge of knowing the Uchihas were vampires. Not that the red head was revealing how he knew, thus Naruto’s returning slight hero-worship-awe of this brother.

“Naruto, hurry up or you’ll be late!” Kyuubi called as he answered the door and gave the elder Uchiha as unimpressed look as Itachi held out the roses.

“It’s wonderful to see you again Kyuubi.” A blinding smile is directed at the red head, and deflected as said red head pushed Itachi to one side, knocking him into the bush beside the door. The other raven groans as he looks up at his unimpressed target.

Naruto rushes out the door and to Sasuke’s car. The two quickly making their getaway to the safety of high school. As Kyuubi goes to close the door, a dirty black shoe stops it. 

“Is that any way to treat a guest?”

Kyuubi narrows his red eyes, “What guest?” He hisses out.

Itachi smiles, showing off his fangs. “Me, of course.”

Kyuubi turns to the vampire and gives a feral grin. His own dangerously sharp canines showing. His narrowed eyes, glaring cold as ice at the pale figure before him. “Oh, I didn’t realize it was you.” He steps closer to the taller vampire. That feeling you get when you’re in trouble, that ‘uh-oh’ feeling…. That is what Itachi is feeling right now. With a feral, warning growl, Kyuubi shoves the larger, black haired male out of the doorway and slams the door shut. “NOW STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOME!”

“I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!” Itachi yells as he tries to salvage his vampiric dignity. That is, any dignity you can salvage while covered in dirt, mud, leaves, and having just been shoved by a demon descendent with more human blood than demonic. Itachi wipes himself of leaves and turns to leave, but his mission was complete. He got the roses to Kyuubi, who was at the moment putting the perfectly beautiful roses in a vase with fresh water. Hey, the roses are beautiful, and it wouldn’t be fair to them to let them wilt. Kyuubi secretly smiles as he enjoys the fragrance of the roses.

Driving their way to school, Sasuke and Naruto tried to fill the awkward silence. “…So…” Sasuke tries.

“Kyuubi doesn’t seem to mind that you guys are vampires?” Naruto says hopefully.

“If by ‘not mind’ you mean shoving my brother into a bush, then I guess.” Sasuke smirks.

“That was your brother he shoved into the bush!? I thought it was that stalker who kept making passes at him again!”

“No, Itachi took care of him.” Sasuke said as he glanced at the blonde to see how he would react.

“Oh, that’s good! That guy tried to break into the house once you know.” The blond said with a relieved breathe and small smile.

Sasuke just nodded and turned back to the road, while inside, he was plotting to make a list of all those who hurt his chosen mate so that he may either threaten them or just get rid of them. But making them all disappear would attract too much attention. Then he was brought out of his musing by the sweet voice of said blonde.

“Ne, Sasuke, have you heard of the Black Prince? I heard he’s this new thief and no one has been able to catch him. He’s been hitting a lot of big places lately. You don’t think he’ll target your house do you?” Naruto asked as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Sasuke smiled, and again wondered when he should tell the blonde that he was said thief. ‘Not yet, the poor dope feinted when Kyuubi said he knew my brother and I were vampires. This might send the poor guy into shock.’ “No, I don’t think he’ll attack a known vampire’s residence. Besides, the Uchiha Mansion is not only a vampires’ home, it also has multiple haunted rumors set up to keep people from sneaking in. To a thief like the Black Prince, my home seems very unappealing.” 

Naruto nodded to this, and as the car pulled up to the school he grabbed his bag and stepped out with the raven haired vampire to head to classes. Shikamaru met up with the two but was dragged away by a nagging Temari not a few moments after greeting the pair. Apparently the lazy deer had been using them as a means of escaping clean up duty. His mumbled response of ‘what a drag’ followed in the wake of Temari’s nagging about duty and work and slacking off.

The first few periods passes pleasantly and lunch found the young couple keeping in chuckles and laughs as Tenten shoved Sai off the seat and started to yell at him. Why? Because he had whispered in her ear, causing her to blush, oh, and then he started to molest her in front of her friends. Thus giving her the rights to knock the idiot on his ass. Or so everyone readily agreed with when the dark haired male asked why no one would defend him.

By the end of the day, everyone was happy, and Naruto was safely dropped off home. Itachi was found tied to the tree outside of the Uzamaki’s home. Sasuke looked on wondering if he should help his brother or not.

Kyuubi simply said that the stalker vampire kept trying to break into the house and he was fed up with kicking him out on his skinny, white ass. Sasuke, ashamed of his brother’s poor courting skills, took Itachi home, much to the elder’s slight annoyance.

“So..?” Itachi asked as he sat on one of the lavishing couches looking at his brother, having calmed down from his failed courting for the day. “You going out again ‘Black Prince’?”

Sasuke glares at his brother as he adjusts his skin tight clothing. Demitri resting on his shoulder, glaring down from his perch.

“Right. Just don’t do anything stupid.” The elder says as he returns his attention to tending to the small cuts and bruises caused by one Kyuubi Uzumaki.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and after double checking his shoes, leaves the mansion to go on a relaxing night hunt. Konoha city has many lovely jewels, and although it will take time for him to get the jewel that is Naruto’s heart, The Black Prince has many awaiting targets, one being the Crystal Heart of Mizuraki. 

A mystic stone said to reflect the true feelings of whoever holds it. The feelings being reflected in the color the crystal glows, like a mood ring. The brighter the glow is that the heart gives off, the stronger the feeling. 

No real reason behind stealing this one, other than the fact it’s a very beautiful crystal, a very rare crystal only to be found in ice capped mountains of Snow Country, and the fact that it’s fun to send stupid police in wild circles. Besides, Sasuke felt that he needed to make up for the small fry jewels from last time, he has a reputation you know.

Sasuke’s plan for tonight is to see if he could trick the police into thinking he took the crystal to Suna. And see where the police go from there. After all, it would be amusing to see what they come up with.

With Demitri by his side, disarming alarms and distracting guards. Stealing the Crystal Heart of Mizuraki was another simple task for the Black Prince. No note was left, only a black raven feather.  
The crystal heart was placed in a secret vault hidden under the Uchiha Mansion, only accessible by Uchiha blood. Once his nightly duty was done, the tired, but satisfied vampire went to sleep.

The next day on the news, the Uzumaki sibling sat with rapt attention on the news.

“In other news, The Black Prince has striked again. This time the rare Crystal Heart of Mizuraki was the target. The jewel is a rare treasure and can only be found in the deep mountains of Snow Country. Speculation has arisen that the Black Prince has taken the crystal to a mob boss in Suna in the underground. Although reasons are still unknown as to why the thief would do that. Some people have argued with police that the Black Prince is sending them on a goose chase to Suna. But Police are following up on this speculated lead anyways.   
In other news…”

The two shut off the T.V. and made their own speculations. “Going to Suna… Doesn’t seem to be the Black Prince’s thing, he usually keeps his treasures, or so they say as they never turn up.” Kyuubi said as he cleaned up the drinks he and Naruto had while watching.

Naruto nodded, “I think he’s seeing if he can trick the police into going out of town so he can hit bigger fish in a sense.” The two speculate over this a bit more, it had merit and potential, before turning in to bed. 

Outside Naruto’s room, a pair of black eyes watch as the blonde burrows under his blankets to sleep. Demitri takes off back for home. His silly master had worried for nothing, his mate is just fine.


	13. Chapter 13

“That’s it! That is it!” Kyuubi yells as he storms down the stairs. Naruto peeks his head out of his door, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Gaara, who was visiting with Temari, shakes his head and goes back to the homework he had to do to catch up with classes. The penetrating gaze of his father keeping him in place. Temari shrugged and continued her failed attempt at cooking. At least this time, she has yet to set anything on fire.

Kyuubi throws the front door open, successfully hitting one, Itachi Uchiha, in the face, causing the usually perfect vampire to stumble back a step. “You!” Kyuubi yells as he storms towards the poor guy clutching his nose. Sasuke shakes his head from the safety of his car. “Idiot…”

“I have had it! I have had it with you knocking on my door with roses! I have had it with you stalking me while I’m out shopping! I have had it! You hear me!?” The pissed off red head yells at his stalker vampire. Itachi just looks down at the pissed of male waiting for his opportunity. Opportunity for what you ask?

“I don’t care how persistent you are! How fucking hot you think you are in black leather! Or how-Mmmph!” 

And there it is. Itachi gracefully swoops down while the angered Kyuubi is mid rant to plant a kiss to his lips, efficiently stopping said rant. The poor demon descendant is so shocked, that he doesn’t react when Itachi pulls his lips away and pulls the younger male against his chest.

“I win.” The vampire says with a very satisfied smirk. Sasuke was pretty sure, if Itachi had a tail it would be waving in a self-satisfied manner.

The occupants of the house raise eyebrows at this action, but take it in stride as if it were normal. For this family, it probably was normal. Naruto grabbed his lunch from the fridge and made his way to Sasuke’s car. Once safely in the car, the two left the awkward Uzumaki residence. 

“Well, that was different.” Naruto says as Sasuke begins the drive to the high school. Sasuke gives a deep, rich chuckle.

“Yes, well, I wonder how long Aniki had that planned.”

The two laugh at that as they thought of all of the things said vampire had done to try to get Kyuubi’s attention. And not the attention he gets when Kyuubi hits him and leaves bruises bad enough that people ask if the poor pale skinned man had to go to the hospital to have it looked at.

“I heard your cousin will be starting at school today.” Sasuke said as he parked the black car. Naruto smiles at his boyfriend.

“Oh, yes. I hope I have art with him! It’ll give me someone to talk to.”

Sasuke nods as he takes Naruto’s bag from him and carries it for him. Just as Naruto was closing his locker, Kiba came crashing into the blonde. Luckily, Sasuke caught him, glaring at the dog demon.

“Yo! Naruto, I just saw your cousin! Dude, he’s, like, about ready to murder!” Naruto held up a hand to stop the hyper boy, a playful and relaxed smile on his face.

“Calm down, Gaara just doesn’t like fangirls.” And with that he led the two confused males to his cousin. They found the red head glaring ice cold death at a group of girls who were cowering in a corner. Naruto laughed and hugged his cousin with no fear. Shocking the watching crowd as he draped himself over the murderous raccoon. 

“Guess they didn’t bother to ask.” Naruto smiled and led his cousin to his friends as the group went to sit before classes started. 

“Um…” The group kind of just stared at the menacing red head who sat next to their bubbly blonde friend who was happily seated in Sasuke Uchiha’s lap. His glare daring anyone to try and dislodge the blonde from his spot. “So…?”

“Gaara doesn’t like fangirls.” Naruto said as if that explained everything. At everyone’s blank expression he smiled, “He likes fanboys instead!” This earned gasp, wide eyes, and hit to the back of the head from the red head. “Owwie! Gaara that hurt!”

Said red head glared at his cousin before leaving for class as the bell went off. Naruto pouted as Sasuke led him to class laughing at his blonde dope’s predicament with his family. 

Back at the Uzumaki residence, found Kyuubi glaring at Itachi, who was seated on the couch. But what Kyuubi would call a glare, Itachi called a cute pout. The vampire chuckled at the red head and pecked a kiss to the pouting lips. 

 

“Stop that damnit!” Kyuubi yells as he jumps up.

Itachi just smirks and pulls the red head onto his lap. “Naw, I like kissing you.”

“I don’t like kissing you!”  
“Then why are you blushing so red?” Itachi throws back. Kyuubi shuts up before he digs himself a deeper hole. The vampire chuckles again. The sound deep, and reverberating through his chest enough for Kyuubi to feel it against his back.

“Stupid vampire…”

“Nice argument.”

Temari had left after taking Gaara to school, she then headed out to collage. Shukaku was moving things into their new home. The Uzumaki residence will soon be moving into a home closer to the Uchiha’s, but at the moment. Kyuubi finds himself rethinking such a move.

“STOP FEELING ME UP LIKE A HOMONE DEPRIVED TEENAGER!!!!” Kyuubi yells and a lasting SLAP can be heard as his hand connects with Itachi’s cheek. Again.

Itachi releases the red head and pouts as he nurses his red cheek. “You hit hard.” He whines.

“Hell yeah I do!” Kyuubi yells as he returns from a quick stop to the kitchen. The tired out red head sighs as he kneels in front of the vampire that continuously hits on him. He gently places an ice-pack against the sore cheek. “I guess I hit harder than I thought…” he mumbles.

Itachi smiles and pulls the younger closer to him. He runs his tongue over Kyuubi’s neck, said red head shivering at the feel. “I’ll accept your apology if you give me some blood.” He says. Kyuubi turns to look at Itachi. Whose eyes were turning to a deep crimson, his fangs showing as he smiled. Kyuubi shivered involuntarily, causing Itachi’s smile to widen. “It won’t hurt. I would never hurt you, although you seem to hurt me quite a bit.” He says jokingly as he lifts one of Kyuubi’s hands to his mouth. The red head shivers again as the vampire pricks his index finger. Crimson eyes watch as the blood wells up before sticking the finger in his mouth. “You’re blood is delicious.” Itachi comments as he returns to sucking the little bit of blood and keeping his eyes locked with Kyuubi’s own red eyes. 

Slowly, Itachi’s eyes returned to normal. He smiled at Kyuubi as he kissed the finger. As if by magic, he produces a band-aid from his pocket and puts it on Kyuubi’s finger. “There.”

Kyuubi blushes deeply and glares half heartedly at the vampire. “Prick…”

“You’ve read one too many Harry Potter books.”

“They’re Naruto’s, not mine!” Was Kyuubi thoughtful defense.

 

At school, everything went as it went normally. After Naruto’s smart announcement of his cousin being gay, said cousin ignored and avoided Naruto. The blonde was hurt by this and was happy to have Sasuke there to hold him. 

“I said I was sorry!” Naruto cried as the two made their way to Naruto’s home.

“I know you did Naruto. You’ve said this before, you’re cousin can be a bit single minded, right? Just give him a little while to cool off, kay?” Sasuke said as he places a hand on Naruto’s as he pulled up to the house. Naruto nodded and smiled as Sasuke led him up and into the house.

“Ah, Aniki, you’re still here?” Sasuke asked surprised. Itachi just smiled as he held Kyuubi.

“Kyuubi, did you cut your finger?” Naruto ask as he noticed the band-aid. 

“Uh, yeah. Clumsy me.” Kyuubi answers as the Uchiha brothers share a knowing look.

“Come on Naruto, I want to see some of your art you’ve been bragging about.” Sasuke says as he leads the blonde up to his room. Naruto happily talking about what he’s done and hopes to do.  
Downstairs Kyuubi gives a sigh of relief, the last thing he would like to do would be to worry his brother. “So that’s why you didn’t bite my neck?” He ask Itachi.

“That and you don’t trust me enough to partake from your neck either.” Itachi answers as he half lids his eyes as he looks at Kyuubi. Kyuubi shivers.

“You’re an ass, you know that?”

“Yes, but I’m a very sexy ass, am I not?” Itachi shoots back.

Kyuubi pouts and goes back to his ever confusing work. Itachi watches and wonders how the red head could possibly keep up with such things. Half the time, it looked like a confusing, jumbled mess. And Kyuubi was always complaining…. But I guess it pays and puts food on the table, so…


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke smiles as Naruto talks aimlessly about his art. Only really half listening to the blonde tell him about what styles he found he liked, what he was told suited him, mediums he liked to work with, and so on. No, Sasuke Uchiha – the perverted vampire that we know and love him as – was taking the time to scope out the room.

Naruto’s bed was resting by the window farthest from the door. Sasuke smiles at this. “Naruto, do you leave your window open?” He asks walking towards the unlocked window. So easy to break in and take the younger while he were sleeping if so.

“Yeah, sometimes. Couldn’t tell you why though, not too sure myself, Kyuubi likes to yell at me about it sometimes.” The blond replies with a huge grin. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Sasuke smiles and turns back to Naruto.

That had only been a week before the Uchiha’s received a call and said they had to leave in a rush. They promised to be back before the weekend ended. That was the Uzumaki’s only reassurance.

 

“Neh, Kyuubi, when are Sasuke and Itachi coming back?” Naruto ask from the living room. An annoyed Kyuubi throws a frying pan at the blondes head.

“They said it would only be a few days! Now stop asking, damn it! It’s only been a day since they left!” He storms back into the kitchen to finish cooking. Naruto pouts on the couch, barely paying attention to the current news.

For some reason the Uchiha’s would rather not share, they had to leave. Or at least, that was what they told the Uzumakis. They told the two it would only be a day or two, but obviously, someone has separation issues. (Hmm….) Wanting to assure his boyfriend he’d be back, Sasuke had left the care of Demitri in Naruto’s hands. The raven is currently sleeping in his nest set in Naruto’s room temporarily.

“Naruto, stop sulking and come eat. They’ll be back before you know it.” Kyuubi says with a smile. The two sit down to eat and rather quiet meal.

“Neh, Kyuubi… What about that Black Prince…?” 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Naruto nods his head, and Kyuubi laughs. “I wouldn’t worry. After all, our boyfriends are vampires.”

Naruto smile, “True. I wonder what I was so worried about.” Naruto says as the atmosphere returns to normal for the two siblings.

 

For unknown reasons, the Uchiha’s had been called in for a council meeting. Usually these only occur every other century, and it’s only Itachi as the eldest forced to go, but this time both Uchiha’s were called. Not wanting to worry their lovers, they claimed they couldn’t tell them what was going on. Demitri was being left to watch them, in case they became targets. The council tends to hate things out of their direct control. And the Uchiha’s new lovers are defiantly out of their control all together. Their family falls under demonic rule, not vampiric. So issues with the family would have to be taken up with the demon council, and the vampire and demon council don’t get along. Not at all. Especially after that huge war a few centuries back. Itachi worries that the two may be targeted because of their human blood, the council may think if they turn them, they have juristiction. But because of the high ranking demon blood of their family –Kyuubi had been filling him in on the family demonic history and legends- the demons will still have main say and see this as an act of war more than likely. And quite frankly, one does not pull the mate of an Uchiha into a pointless war unless they wish to die a painful death. Itachi had made it clear to Sasuke, that if that were to happen, the Uzumaki’s were to be taken to the Uchiha family’s secret mansion, where they will be kept safe. 

“But that is not likely to happen little brother.” Itachi reassured. “The council knows better than to go against our family. And you are the ‘Black Prince’. You could easily assassinate them all right now and take all of their oh-so valuable treasures, and I was once the assassin called the Night Terror.” He adds with an evil smirk promising of death to whoever may try to cross him.

Since the council defiantly does not want to die, the Uchiha’s have no clue what the summons could be about.

 

Naruto goes up to his room. It’s the weekend, and he has yet to do any of his homework. Some is half done from school, but a fair amount will need to be done before the weekend ends. He flops onto his unmade bed face first and groans. 

Demitri looks up and down at the blond from his post next to the desk. Naruto turns to the bird. “Demitri, Sasuke’s going to come home soon right?”  
The bird scoffs, of course his master will be home quickly. He knows better than to keep his chosen mate waiting. That’s bad form for a dominate! Beside, worrying is bad for the younger’s health. He caws and flies over to his master’s soon to be mate and rest beside him. 

Naruto smiles, “You’re right. I’ll stop worrying and get some sleep.” He curls his body around the raven beside him and drifts off into the safe haven of his dreams. Demitri squirms around, before finding freedom to return to his nest.

 

5 AM – Uchiha Home

SLAM! The door is banged open by a pissed off Sasuke. He storms into the old building. “Damn it all! Damn all those mother fucking meddling council men to hell!” He yells.

“Now Sasuke, calm youself this instant! What would you do if Naruto were here and he saw you like this?!” Itachi yells at his younger brother.

Sasuke stands before the dark stairwell, all his restraint gone. Large bat like wings of leathery material are fanned out from his back. His fangs are lengthened and thick, his eyes a bloody red color. The perfect image of an enraged vampire.

At the sound of Naruto’s name, Sasuke’s wings twitch, and begin to relax from their tense state. Sasuke’s body sags forward, and Itachi catches his little brother. The wings return to their hidden place inside the younger’s back.

“There. Now, Sasuke, the council can’t do anything to them. Tomorrow we’ll go see them, and I’ll explain the situation to Kyuubi-“

“That’s not enough! Naruto has to be here! Where I can watch him! Where I have control!!” Sasuke argues.

Itachi growls at him. “SASUKE!” Sasuke’s eyes fade back to normal as his anger wears away. “Sasuke, listen to me. There’s just no way Kyuubi will let Naruto move in here. He’s best left at home.” Itachi releases his brother to go call Kyuubi from his room, to let the Uzumaki’s know that the two have returned safely. “Sasuke,” He calls over his shoulder, “the council may have threatened us and them, but they are full of shit. And you know it. They can’t go against us, we hold the powers of old, and if they fight us, we go to the demons, and that is the end of the vampire council, and they know this.”

Sasuke stares off into space. He hears the faint click of his brother closing his door, and the even fainter clicking of him dialing the phone. He turns his head slowly to the window. The outside is dark, a slightly cloudy sky, the moon is still out, but the sun is appearing slowly.

“If he can’t come freely…. I’ll just take him… I will protect Naruto.” Sasuke swears and walks up to his room.

Sitting in his closet is his Black Prince uniform. The gold clasp of the cape give of a faint shine. As is sensing their soon to be worth.

Look out Naruto Uzamaki, the Black Prince has found his target, and soon he shall have it. By force or not, he will take you. Sasuke looks upon the outfit, he can sense Itachi watching him. With a pouting grow, he closes the closet and head to bed. 

If Naruto cannot come to him, he will go to Naruto. The only way he knows how… I already know he leaves his window open. _I’ll have to tell him though, so he doesn’t freak out… Once he understands the situation, he’ll come with me for sure. I’m sure of it… I hope…_

Within the Uzamaki household, Kyuubi sits in the living room talking with Itachi. Naruto lay peacefully asleep with Demitri by his side.

“Yes. Yes, Itachi, I get it. But you know I can’t just leave Naruto. Hm? The Black Prince? Naruto brought him up this morning, he was worried. Hm?” A longer pause than normal, “No, I don’t know what I’d do if Naruto was taken…. Huh? Safer?! But you said…. I see… Yeah, reminds me of the demon council. I only met them once, and I was real little. They weren’t too happy with mine and my brother’s birth. Yeah. Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bring Sasuke, it’ll make Naruto happy. Huh? Just tell me tomorrow Itachi, I really need to get to bed. And I really don’t want to wake Naruto. He’s been fretting since you guys left. Love you too.” Kyuubi hangs and cleans up the kitchen from his tea. He head to bed after checking once more on Naruto. Nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
